Dream Like Eternity
by Foxblade13
Summary: Routine is finally normal again for the Straw Hats but there is unseen trouble heading their way. Magina's rival in love knows that it won't be easy to separate the swordsman and the fisherwoman. However, the new Siren Princess has a plan that could very well steal Zoro's heart! Sequel to Siren's Call.
1. It Begins Again

_Here we are again! Hello and welcome to the sequel of Siren's Call! Legal stuff drill: All original characters, setting and plot belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I did not receive any payment or revenue for the writing of this story. Enjoy chapter 1!_

Gash sighed tiredly. Three days passed since the Straw Hats left and he was _still_ cleaning up Sudo's mess. He supposed he should be glad that there was a mess to clean up. After all, if it weren't for the pirates, nothing would have changed. Gash snorted softly. He wouldn't have changed either. He might still be a song soldier blindly following a power-hungry king's selfish orders. Kigen glanced up at the noise Gash made.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about the necessity of change. And I was wondering how Magina and the Straw Hats were faring," Gash smiled in response.

"I can hear her song faintly. She seems to be happy most of the time," Kigen said with only a small frown.

Suddenly, they both heard a haunting melody played with middle brass triumphantly swell. It sounded close, like she was there on the island!

"Magina?" Kigen stood quickly and rushed out of the room.

Gash followed close behind. The Straw Hats couldn't be here! They followed the song until they reached the auditorium. It was undergoing repairs since the pirates put on that play. A tall, willowy silhouette stood in the shadows.

"Magina?" Kigen asked hopefully.

Gash heard the song change just moments before he listened to the mischievous chuckle. A trumpet laughed, mimicking the happy sound.

"Mimi, come out. You know you're not supposed to come in here. It's dangerous!"" Gash lectured sternly.

"Just because you're the King, Oniichan, doesn't mean you can boss me around. I'm a Princess now; I can do what I want," Mimi retorted, sticking her tongue out childishly.

Gash sighed in annoyance. He turned to Kigen.

"You can go back. I'll be there once I escort this songlet back to her room."

Kigen nodded brusquely and shuffled out of the auditorium. Gash watched him leave silently. He knew the ex-General well enough to know he was missing his granddaughter. Gash tried to help the best he could by keeping Kigen busy but it wasn't enough. He turned back to Mimi.

"Mimi, why are you imitating Magina's song? It's upsetting Kigen."

"I'm not trying to upset anyone. I really admire Magina-oneechan. I wanted to meet her before the pirates left but it never worked out. Oniichan, do you think that I could go and meet them?" Mimi asked hopefully. "They're only a few days out. It wouldn't be hard to catch up to their ship."

"No, Mimi. I can't spare anyone to go along with you. Right now, we have to concentrate on rebuilding. The island isn't ready for another King. Regaining their trust is going to be very difficult with the plans I wish to implement. I need your support, Mimi. Can I count on you?"

Gash had misgivings asking his teenage sister to help him with the state of affairs on Song Island. But he knew that if he didn't try to harness her boundless energy, he might just have a bigger disaster on his hands.

"Of course, Oniichan," Mimi smiled sweetly.

Gash nodded. "Good. Now, let's leave. Repair crews will be coming soon."

"Sure. I wanted to find Jotaro anyway."

Gash smiled. "You were going to show him your new crown, right? I know you were excited to show it off."

"No. I just want to see him. He's better than some stupid crown. He's smart and brave. Maybe I'll find him by the docks," Mimi replied, walking quickly out of the auditorium.

Gash gave his retreating sister a puzzled look. He couldn't remember the last time that Mimi didn't feel like showing off to Jotaro. Mimi was a good child, most of the time but she was a little self-centered. He had to remember to keep his eye on her in between paperwork, proposals and complaints made by irate subjects. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and that meant trouble for somebody.

…

Mimi flopped angrily on her bed. "Stupid Oniichan. It's not like I wanted to see the Straw Hats again for no reason."

Her best friend, Jotaro, tried to cheer her up. "He's just thinking about your safety. It's dangerous to go out on the Grand Line without an experienced crew. General Kigen says it's even _more_ dangerous when the only thing guiding you is a song."

"You mean ex-General. He stepped down to help Oniichan rebuild the island. And I bet we could do it. You're an excellent navigator and I have their songs locked in my head," Mimi said excitedly.

"What if a storm blows up? We can't sail on a ship with just the two of us!" Jotaro argued.

"Then, we'll steal away on a merchant's ship! They'll know what to do. I'll pay them to take us wherever the Straw Hats go. You want to see them again too. I know you wanted to talk to their navigator," Mimi coaxed, crowing inwardly with victory when she saw the blush tinting her best friend's cheeks.

"So, that settles it. We'll become stowaways! Oh, and I'll leave Oniichan a note so that he doesn't come after us right away."

Jotaro still looked apprehensive but his eyes glowed in excitement too. "We're going to get in trouble for doing this."

Mimi grinned conspiratorially. "I know. Do you think you can ask the Dock Master when the next merchant ship is due to arrive?"

Jotaro nodded vigorously and ran out of the room. He was always looking for an excuse to be on the docks. Jotaro wouldn't be so thrilled to help her if he knew the _real_ reason they were paying the Straw Hats a visit. She felt a little guilty about not telling him the whole truth but she was doing this to help him too. He'd probably forgive her.

Mimi sighed. "Oh, Zoro-sama. I'm not sure why you picked a half-siren fisherman over a Siren Princess but I'm going to persuade you to change your mind."

She giggled. Zoro-sama deserved someone better. He deserved to be hers.

…

Chopper didn't want her training yet but three days of bed rest was all she could handle lying still. More training was exactly what she needed. Magina snuck up to the top deck and grabbed two small weights. Anxiety wouldn't let her sleep with the rest of her slumbering nakama. A light workout should tire her enough to let her rest easily. Zoro came a few minutes later and started training on his own. Magina glanced at the swordsman. She found the silent stars and the equally quiet company soothing.

"What's bothering you?" he asked suddenly, his deep growl sending shivers down her spine.

"I felt uneasy. I decided to train instead of just tossing in the hammock," Magina grunted.

Zoro nodded slowly, quite a feat while he did hand stand pushups.

"Don't push yourself too hard. You're still recuperating, you know. Chopper will lecture my ear off if you overdo it," he grinned at her suddenly.

Magina's mouth twitched. "What do you know? The pike _will_ call the walleye a fish!" Then, she giggled quietly at the confused look on Zoro's face.

"What the hell does that even mean?" he demanded.

"It means that you're one to talk about overdoing it. You can be as bad as Luffy sometimes," Magina teased him.

Zoro growled but Magina knew that he wasn't really angry at her comment. No matter what he said, he enjoyed testing his limits, probably even more than Luffy did. She frowned slightly.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

Zoro let himself fall backwards on the deck. He folded his hands behind his head and stared at the night sky.

"Who knows? Maybe I knew that you'd be up here."

Magina put the weights down shakily. That almost sounded like Zoro didn't sleep because she couldn't. Maybe their link was stronger than she thought.

Sudden vertigo made her head reel and her heart lurch. Where…where was she? Back on Song Island? That was impossible. They rescued her! No. She had to rescue…Zoro? Zoro! Where was Zoro?

"Zoro? Where…?" Magina asked as her vision blurred and the deck rushed up to meet her.

"Oi! Magina!" she heard him call as she lost consciousness.

…

Zoro watched Magina go very silent as all the blood drained from her face. He tried asking what was wrong but she didn't answer him. And then she collapsed. Magina never collapsed, at least, never in front of anyone. She was too damn stubborn to let herself.

Zoro glanced at the galley. He should take her there and get Chopper. He didn't want to leave her alone but he'd worry about that later. Zoro picked Magina up and carried her to the galley bed.

"Mr. Bushido, what's the matter with Miss Siren?" Robin asked behind him.

"I don't know, Robin. She needs Chopper probably. Would you watch her while I get him?"

"Sure," was the serene reply.

Zoro nodded and hurried to his room that he shared with the rest of his male crewmates. He let his eyes adjust in the darkness before picking his way through the many hammocks.

"Chopper," he said, shaking the furry doctor's hammock.

"Shitty marimo, I already told you that Chopper can't fix that horrible sense of direction of yours. Just go back to sleep and forget about it," Sanji murmured angrily.

"Sanji, what are you doing in Chopper's hammock?" Zoro asked surprised.

"This is _my_ hammock, dumbass!" Sanji shouted in his face.

"Chopper's hammock was clearly right here when I left. Why did you switch spots?" Zoro yelled back at him, tempted to just dump the damn Love Cook on the floor.

"This is my hammock and always has been my hammock, shitty swordsman!"

"What's going on, guys?" Usopp asked sleepily.

Sanji and Zoro turned angrily and pointed at each other, "He started it!"

"Are we under attack?" Chopper yawned.

Zoro immediately became serious. Right, he was on a mission. He couldn't be fighting with baka Love Cook.

"Oi. Chopper. Come with me."

"Do we need to guide you back to the top deck, Marimo?" Sanji asked sarcastically.

"No. I won't get lost," Zoro growled in his throat.

"Z-Zoro? What's going on?" Chopper stuttered worriedly.

"Bring your bag. Let's go!"

"Aye!"

Zoro smiled grimly. The doctor no longer hesitated but followed him quickly to the galley.

"Something's wrong with Magina. She collapsed suddenly and I don't know why," Zoro explained as Chopper started taking Magina's pulse and blood pressure.

"Were you two training?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yes…" Zoro answered before Chopper growled.

"I warned you not to let her start training yet, Zoro," he glared at the errant swordsman.

"It wasn't my idea! Magina was already awake and training by herself. I only trained to keep her at a slower pace. That's all!" Zoro defended himself crossly.

Chopper frowned. "I suppose that's true enough. She seems to be reckless when it comes to training."

Zoro snorted in agreement.

"Chopper, did you need any more assistance?" Robin asked politely.

"No, thank you, Robin. Zoro and I can handle things," Chopper concentrated on his patient.

"Alright. Good night then," she said as she left gracefully.

Chopper grabbed a cloth from his bag and hopped off the stool. He wet it in the sink and scurried back. After placing it on her forehead, Chopper sat down on the stool, fixing a stare on Zoro.

"What?"

"Was Magina exercising when she collapsed?" Chopper asked finally.

"No. She stopped for a minute, went deathly pale and collapsed."

"Hmm," Chopper frowned, glancing back at Magina.

"She might be still recuperating from Song Island. It wasn't that long ago."

Zoro frowned. She seemed to be doing fine before tonight. Was it really because she was recuperating? Chopper checked a couple last minute readings on Magina and then left. Zoro glanced at the bed. There was nothing left to do but wait until she could clear things up in the morning. He yawned. Perfect time for a nap then.

_There it is, chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating since I've only written about 3 chapters total so far but I'll do my best to make it as regular as possible. Review if you feel so inclined! Some Japanese words, you'll see a lot these in chapters to come. Thank you all and see you next time!_

_Oniichan-older brother_

_Oneechan-older sister or any older woman who isn't in the auntie range_

_Nakama-best friend, companion, comrade_

_Bushido-warrior_

_Marimo-moss head, a favorite insult of Sanji's_

_Baka-idiot, stupid_


	2. Nightmares and Naps

_Alright, we all know the drill. All original characters, plot, and settings belong to Eiichiro Oda and I did not receive any revenue or payment for writing this story. As a side note: dream sequences will be italicized and underlined for your convenience. Enjoy chapter 2!_

_Magina was back on Song Island. How? Hadn't she escaped? Luffy and Zoro- everyone came after her and defeated Sudo. She should be…free? Wait. She wasn't really at Song Island. Where was she? Magina slowly wandered dark hallways; confused, lost and alone._

_"You don't deserve Zoro-sama," a voice suddenly whispered maliciously behind her._

_Magina spun around only to be confronted by a shadowy figure. The features were obscured by a thick mist. Magina squinted at the shadow. It was about her height and Magina noticed that the long tresses were similar to her own style. Was this shadow copying her? Why?_

_"He can't be happy with you. Just give him up. Now that he's with me, I can make him happier than you ever could."_

_Panic nearly choked her. She had Zoro! How? When? It wasn't possible! Magina shut out everything and concentrated on his song. Nothing…why couldn't she hear him? She attempted to demand that Zoro be released but her throat tightened. She had to find him before it was too late! Harsh laughter followed Magina as she searched blindly for him._

"ZORO!"

Magina sat up straight in the bed, cold sweat making her shiver. Where…where was she?

"I'm right here. No need to shout so loud," the familiar growl easing her frantic mind almost instantly.

"How do you feel?" Chopper asked, quickly coming to her side.

"I have a headache and I feel dizzy," she answered quickly.

Zoro and Chopper looked surprised at her immediate answer. Magina was startled momentarily too. She tended to gloss over her symptoms, keeping her weaknesses to herself. She frowned at the realization that she voluntarily gave an honest answer at Chopper's first prompting.

"Anything else?" Chopper prodded, obviously hoping to get more information.

Magina didn't know how to answer that. Her puzzled frown made Zoro growl deep in his throat. She sighed at his impatience. It was hard to come up with a suitable explanation.

"I didn't leave Merry last night, did I?"

"No," Zoro's dark grumble answered her question.

"For a moment, I thought that I was…pulled to Song Island. I've never felt that before," Magina continued. What did it mean?

Chopper frowned. "Disorientation is highly unusual. You're not experiencing any right now, are you?"

"Well…not exactly…" she trailed off, glancing at Zoro from the corner of her eye.

The nightmare was still fresh in Magina's mind. It wasn't like other times when Zoro wandered off by himself and got lost. If he didn't find his way back to her, she could always find him. Magina couldn't remember a moment she came as close to real abject terror as when Zoro's song disappeared from her head. Magina shivered at the thought.

"You're not making much sense, siren," Zoro yawned.

It was only a dream; it couldn't actually happen. She grinned suddenly.

"I'm just hungry. Everything will be fine once I eat."

"Hmm, I know. Sanji should cook you some meat! You'll feel all better then," Luffy grinned as he hung upside down from one of the ceiling beams.

"Luffy! Didn't I tell you to wait until I was finished?" Chopper scolded, glaring at his captain.

"I couldn't wait. I wanted to make sure Magina was going to get meat to make her feel better. Sanji, make us some meat!" Luffy demanded, as he landed lightly on his feet.

"Magina-san, did you want anything besides meat for breakfast?" Sanji asked her.

Luffy immediately began to argue, "Meat always makes _me_ feel better; it should make Magina feel better too!"

Sanji kicked Luffy in the head and shouted "Not everyone is an idiot like you! Maybe Magina-san wants to eat something different!"

Magina giggled, her dream and the horror finally melting away in the companionship and ridiculousness that were her nakama. Breakfast was as lively as ever though the craziness eventually ended in a conversation about finding a shipwright. Magina was glad. Merry wasn't exactly brand new anymore. She needed to be fixed up badly.

It was too bad that she could only hear people's songs. Merry was nakama too but Magina had no way of knowing how the ship was really doing. It probably wasn't good though. Sometimes late at night, when everyone was asleep and the waves were still, Magina thought she could hear a quiet lament. A song of pure regret so resounding that her heart broke to hear it. She hoped that it wasn't Merry. Magina couldn't stand the thought of the sturdy nakama suffering so much.

Magina quietly excused herself after feasting. Sneaking out of the galley wasn't hard, especially when Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Nami argued. Robin looked up when Magina made her way to the door but Robin only smiled at her.

Magina was glad that she didn't draw any other attention to herself. She loved her nakama dearly but every once in a while she enjoyed a little solitude too. Maybe she would do some fishing. She missed it this morning after all.

The quiet gave Magina time to reflect on the anxiety that gripped her. Every instinct screamed at her that she must protect Zoro. He didn't need protection. He was ridiculously strong. Such a feeling was silly.

Magina flicked the hook into the water. She didn't think she would catch anything. By mid-morning, the fish were usually sleeping. There might be a random tuna or pike that forgot to feed earlier but it was doubtful. _Just jerk the pole back and forth, try and forget the uneasiness, I can still hear everyone_, Magina reassured herself. _No one is going to disappear…least of all the nearly silent swordsman linked with me._

"What's wrong now? You don't skip the after breakfast arguing unless something is bothering you."

Magina nearly jumped out of her skin. At that moment, the fishing rod dipped towards the sea and she almost lost the pole. Strong, warm fingers wrapped around both the pole and her trembling hands. Maybe fishing wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. The dizziness returned and her knees felt weak. Magina shivered, the chill overwhelming her.

"That's it. I'm taking you back to Chopper," Zoro growled, lifting the fish easily out of the sea.

"No! Zoro, it's okay. I don't think Chopper could do anything this time. I'm not sick and I didn't over do it last night. This is different."

"Alright, what do you suggest then, siren?" Zoro crossed his arms in obvious disagreement.

Magina smiled weakly. The idea that popped in her head would hopefully solve everything; her need to know that Zoro was close by, the off-kilter sensation she still had and the dark smudges underneath Zoro's eyes.

"I say, let's grab a couple of blankets and make an inconspicuous retreat to the crow's nest for a well-deserved nap."

"Sometimes I like the way you think."

"Then, why don't I take care of this fish, you find the blankets and I'll meet you up there in about 5 minutes?" Magina suggested coyly.

"Don't overdo it," Zoro's growl of concern made her smile wider.

"I won't," Magina grinned happily.

…

Zoro had to admit that Magina's idea was pretty ingenious. Since he inhabited the crow's nest most of the day, it wasn't unusual for him to be up there now. They wouldn't receive a rude awakening from any Love Cooks, or idiot captains wanting to play tag, or navigators trying to increase his debt by playing cards or any other myriad of crazy possibilities that were common place on this ship. Magina was already asleep, Zoro was just waiting for his mind to stop thinking so much.

"Ah, so this is where you and Miss Siren snuck off to. Luffy wanted to play Daruma and he was looking for some additional players," Robin's disembodied voice said.

Zoro growled. The mouth on the mast smiled and one eye winked knowingly.

"Magina's asleep already and I doubt that she'll let me go any time soon," Zoro replied, flicking his blanket off and pointing to the arms locked tightly around his waist.

Robin's quiet laughter irritated him. Zoro flipped the blanket back when Magina started to shiver again.

"Something seems to be aggravating Miss Siren today. She's acting very different."

Zoro knew that she wanted to know what was wrong. Robin wasn't the only one. As far as he knew, Magina wasn't the type to have nightmares. She wasn't the clingy type either. Yet, something had disturbed her enough to make her stick to him like a barnacle on a ship.

"I don't know what's wrong yet but you're right about her acting strangely. I'm sure she'll tell me eventually."

Zoro yawned. He was exhausted. Curling up with Magina to nap sounded like a good plan. Maybe Robin could distract Luffy…

"Oi! Zoro! Magina! Where are you?" Luffy shouted.

He sighed in exasperation. It was too late. Robin chuckled.

"I'll explain that you're sleeping like the dead and Miss Siren needs to rest more. That should be sufficient."

"Thanks, Robin."

The mouth and the eyes disappeared with a flurry of flower petals. Zoro sighed with great exaggeration. It was safe again, for now. Zoro shifted slightly and the arms around his waist tightened. Seriously, what was bothering her? This morning, when she first woke up, Magina sat straight up in the bed and she called for him. She looked scared. Zoro wondered what her nightmare was about. She must still be unconsciously worrying about what she dreamt about and he was the only person who she allowed to see how affected she really was.

"Don't worry, Magina. I'll protect you. I'm not going anywhere," Zoro murmured sleepily, lazily stroking her hair.

Her death grip on his waist slackened. Some of the warmth returned to her fingers and she stopped shivering. Zoro smiled smugly before drifting off. He doubted Sanji could've done better. Gentle snores began to emanate from the crow's nest.

…

Magina cracked her eyes opened. She hadn't been truly asleep when Zoro climbed up. She still clung to Zoro. A part of her was horrified that she was acting so brazenly. A second portion of her desperately needed this physical contact. Another emotion was crowding in though: the feeling of satisfaction, almost to the point of gloating. Magina glanced up to take a look at the sleeping swordsman. She smiled grimly as she remembered what Zoro said to comfort her.

"I'm going to protect you too, Zoro. No matter what it takes, I promise."

Exhausted, emotionally and physically, Magina settled into Zoro's lax arms and drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

_There it is! Chapter 2! I'd like to thank those who reviewed and who added this story to their favorites. I have about half of Chapter 3 written right now and I'm hoping to have it completely written and edited by next week. I'm not going to make any promises though lol. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!_

_Daruma- a game very similar to red light/green light. You can watch Episode 216 of One Piece if you need a refresher. _


	3. Admiral Aokiji

_Legal things: All original plot, characters and settings belong to Eiichiro Oda. I did not receive any payment or revenue for writing this story. Enjoy Chapter 3!_

The Straw Hats were now truly back on course. Magina still felt guilty. It was her rescue that set the whole journey back in the first place. She tried to make up for it but her plan of being useful was undermined by Chopper constantly asking her how she felt. To make matters worse, Zoro refused to let her do anything strenuous or tiring. Magina hated just sitting around. Her two nursemaids kept a close watch on her and no one else argued against the obviously ridiculous order of 'no work or training'. That morning, she approached the other members of the Straw Hats and tried to reason with them.

"Nami! Robin! Would you like some help with the sailing? I can tie some ropes down for you," Magina said brightly.

"Didn't Chopper say that you weren't supposed to do anything for a while?" Nami asked giving her a look.

"He might have mentioned something like that…" Magina replied trailing off. Robin and Nami just smiled knowingly at each other before turning back to her.

"It's not a bad thing to get some extra rest, Miss Siren. We can handle things."

"You know, Magina. You should really take advantage of the situation. It's not every day when you have the chance to be spoiled by Sanji. Zoro won't say anything this time either. Eating is hardly a strenuous activity after all," Nami winked at her.

Magina tried to smile. "Maybe you're right. I'll see if Sanji has a snack ready." The whole ship couldn't know about Chopper's orders already. Maybe she could just casually see how the fish supply was right then. If it was low, she'd volunteer to do some fishing. She walked into the galley.

"Oh! Magina-san! How are you feeling?" Sanji asked delighted to see her.

"I'm feeling much better, Sanji. How are the fish stores looking? I know I haven't been fishing much these last few days. I'm a little worried about how they're holding up," Magina frowned.

"You're truly an angel, Magina-san, to think about that. No need to worry, we have plenty of supplies to last us until Chopper allows you to fish again! Would you like something to eat? Or perhaps a refreshing drink?"

Magina's face fell in disappointment. Wasn't there anything she could do to help? "Maybe I'll have something later. Thanks, Sanji."

Magina trudged back out of the galley and found Usopp sitting on the main deck, struggling to hold a metal sheet to the mast. He was doing his best to fix up Merry by himself. Magina brightened. Maybe she could help by holding something down for him.

"Hey, Usopp. If you need any help, I can hold that for you," she suggested.

Usopp yelped in surprise and turned to stare at her. His face went pale and he started shaking, sweat dripping from his face. He laughed nervously. "N-no. I don't need any help. I was just going to leave and take a nap."

Magina sighed. "Zoro threatened you not to let me help with anything, didn't he?"

Usopp scoffed unconvincingly. "No! He didn't threaten me at all. I'm the great Captain Usopp! No one can threaten me and get away with it! My 8000 followers will fight anyone who tries to threaten me!"

Even Luffy just grinned at her when she suggested that they play tag and said, "No, I don't want to!"

Leaning against the railing, Magina growled in frustration. They landed at the new island and everyone was doing something; whether it was landing the ship or finding supplies in the jungle for lunch. Only she wasn't allowed to help. Magina didn't care that she was still recovering from Song Island. She knew of at least one person on the Straw Hat crew who trained even when he was wounded.

"I never thought I'd see you pout, siren," a dark voice teased her.

"I never thought that I'd see you become a mother goldfish either," Magina snapped, turning to glare at him.

"Goldfish? I should at least be something fierce, like a tiger or a demon," Zoro calmly stated. "We should work on your fighting vocabulary. All of your expressions are fish related."

"I'm a fisherman. Of course, it's all fish related!"

Zoro chuckled. "Just relax a little, Magina. You should just be a good siren and sleep some more."

"I slept all day yesterday. I'm perfectly fine," she replied crossly.

Zoro threw her a glance. "You did nap a little but it certainly wasn't all day. You tried fishing after breakfast and almost lost the pole. Don't you remember?"

"No, I collapsed the night before and I didn't get up until this morning…" Magina tried to concentrate on remembering but the past day and a half was strangely blank. She couldn't even remember dreaming. Why was she so confused?

"You're proving your point that you are perfectly fine so well," Zoro said sarcastically.

Before Zoro could say anything else, Sanji called that it was time to eat from the shore. Magina began to scurry towards the ladder before Zoro could suggest something silly like how he should carry her. She wasn't helpless yet and she wanted to be as much help as she possibly could. That meant not letting Zoro treat her like a crystal vase. Magina pointedly ignored the _Tsk!_ and the muttered "So damn stubborn," as best as she could.

She realized that she wasn't helping herself by pushing past her limits. She even knew that Chopper was correct to issue the restrictions of 'no work, no training'. And as much as Magina hated to admit it, the crew was right to stop her in her attempts to break said orders. Song Island took more out of her then she let on. Even something as simple as climbing down the rope ladder left her legs trembling from exertion. Magina cursed her own weakness.

"Stop pushing yourself, siren. Otherwise you'll worry everyone," the low growl murmured in her ear.

Magina sighed resignedly. Convalescence didn't suit her at all. She nodded at Zoro slowly and made her way towards the barbecue feast Sanji had prepared. Under the swordsman's watchful gaze, Magina sat down and took Sanji's lavish administrations as patiently as she could. She only hoped that Zoro had some kind of reward for her if she managed to behave herself. Magina almost snorted at the ridiculous thought. Oh well, she could hope.

…

She was still being stubborn. Of course, Zoro knew how hard it was to sit still when recuperating. Just because he refused to stop training when injured didn't mean that Magina was allowed to do the same. He had one argument that she couldn't disagree with though. He slept more than she did. Zoro's healing time was probably shorter just because of that fact. He ate silently, carefully watching. For now at least, Magina seemed like she was going to behave but then the food ran out.

Luffy whined, "Sanji! I'm still starving! Isn't there _anything_ left?"

"Luffy, I was only preparing a snack while we waited for the Log Pose to adjust to the next island."

"We could explore the island for a bit. I'm sure Mr. Cook wouldn't mind preparing more if we gathered more supplies," Robin mentioned tactfully.

Zoro immediately glanced at Magina. She looked excited. He nearly groaned. Of course she would want to go exploring. She shouldn't. He noticed the way her fingers shook and how uneven her breathing was and that was just from climbing down the rope ladder.

"Good idea, Robin! Yosh! Let's find some more food!" Luffy shouted, his grin affecting almost everyone.

"Aye!" came the ready cheer of agreement.

Zoro approached Magina while the rest of the crew started cleaning up their cookout mess. Her face fell, already guessing what he was going to say.

"You don't want me to come with everyone," she stated quietly, staring at her feet glumly.

"Not really, though I'll make an exception if you're carried," Zoro replied gruffly.

"I'll carry Magina-san!" Sanji yelled from where he was taking down the grills.

He cycloned his way towards them. Zoro could feel a vein starting to tic on his forehead that nearly exploded when Sanji attempted to kiss Magina's hand.

"Keep your hands off, damn Love Cook!"

"Bastard! You're always trying to interfere!" Sanji shouted.

Zoro growled dangerously. "Aren't you talking about yourself, dart-brow?"

The argument would have continued if Magina hadn't stepped in. She put a hand on his arm and smiled tightly at Sanji. Zoro frowned when he noticed that she was still shaking. Honestly, what was he going to have to do to convince this woman to slow down and let herself recuperate? Her fingers squeezed his arm gently as if she was reading his mind.

"I'll just stay here and guard the ship. The Foxy Pirates were sniffing around earlier. Who knows? They might come back," Magina commented optimistically.

"Don't sound so hopeful. Their captain was knocked out. He won't be back for several hours at least. We'll be long on our way by then."

"Then, I should stay and guard Magina-san!" Sanji proclaimed, disgusting hearts fluttering around the Ero-Cook like annoying flies. Magina was about to protest when Nami called him over to assist her.

"Aye! Nami-swan!"

Zoro grunted. Yep, just as flighty and annoying as ever. Magina sighed in exaggerated relief. She smiled up at him. That meant that she wasn't angry with him for encouraging her not to come along.

"Be careful. I'll go ahead and take a quick nap while everyone forages," Magina stretched up a little and gave him a peck on the cheek. She winked at him and grinned. "Have fun."

It was probably just an act to make him feel better but Zoro didn't mind. He was going to half-heartedly suggest that if Magina really wanted to come along then he would carry her but if she was going to nap then he wasn't going to insist on it. Besides, she seemed to really hate the idea of being carried anywhere.

Zoro grinned his reassurances and saluted with one hand as they all headed into the jungle. It was unlikely that anything would happen. The island was deserted and they quickly found plenty of food.

"Did you find enough medicinal herbs, Chopper?" Usopp asked as they continued walking onward.

"Yep. I got plenty of what I need but I might find some rarer herbs on this island!" Chopper answered excitedly. "But, you know. It's kind of strange. There's a rut line in the middle of the trail."

"You're right, Chopper! I wonder what made it?" Luffy pondered out loud. Then he started salivating. "I wonder if we can catch it and eat it!"

Usopp peered at it through one goggle. "It almost looks like a bike made it but that's impossible. It's a deserted island so there's no one here to ride a bike in the first place."

It didn't take long for them to walk through the jungle. A wide, grassy plain spread before them. Chopper jogged off excitedly towards a large rock where a huge mushroom grew. Luffy chased after him. Zoro, with the rest of the crew, followed more slowly. He wasn't about to get in a fight over some overgrown mushroom. Then, the peaceful afternoon erupted into chaos.

"Chopper, what's wrong?" Luffy yelled as Chopper stumbled back.

Zoro saw his captain's jaw drop and Chopper's eyes bulged in shock. They hurried faster.

"Oi, Luffy! What happened?" he called as they skirted the rock.

A man in a white uniform stood behind the rock. He was tall and had a sleeping mask on. The mask was peeled away slowly and he gazed at them tiredly. Zoro was ready to count this encounter among the dozen of friendly visit's the Straw Hats had so far until Robin went whiter than a ghost. Her knees trembled noticeably and she sank to the ground, gasping for breath.

"O-oi! Robin-chan! What's wrong?" Sanji asked, completely startled at her reaction.

Zoro gripped the hilt of his katana, ready for a fight if necessary. He didn't remember seeing the ever-composed Robin looking scared. Just who was this guy?

"Hey! Who are you?" Luffy demanded, about to punch the guy in the head for scaring Robin.

"Oi, oi. You don't have to get so riled up. I'm not here under orders. I was just taking a walk," the man held his hands up, trying to settle them.

"Hmm, well, it is a nice day for a walk…" Usopp stated but caught himself, "THIS IS A DESERTED ISLAND! THERE'S NO WAY YOU WERE JUST WALKING!"

Normally, Zoro thought that Usopp was too paranoid but his ears perked up at the mention of one word that justified caution this time. "You're not here under orders. Orders from what agency?" he growled.

The man kept silent. Robin answered for him.

"He works for the Marines," her voice trembled.

"The Marines? Robin, do you know him?" Luffy asked.

"He's Admiral Aokiji, one of the most powerful agents in the Marines," Robin replied, still appearing frightened out of her wits.

Aokiji smirked. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Nico Robin?"

Everyone came to the same conclusion.

"YOU'RE AFTER ROBIN! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! SHE'S OUR NAKAMA!" Luffy yelled, ready to start a fight at any second.

Zoro loosened his white katana in its sheath. Sanji and Usopp held Luffy back, which was probably a good idea if this Marine was as powerful as Robin implied. He glanced at the sun. It was about an hour since they left the ship. Zoro hoped that the siren would nap through this encounter until the very end.

"Oi, oi. I didn't say I was going after her. I'm just confirming that after Arabasta she left with you guys," the admiral stated calmly. "Besides, I don't have a ship to bring anyone in. I was just on a stroll."

"A stroll? I see! Well, take your stroll some where else! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" and Luffy waved his hand like he was driving away a pesky fly.

A rustling noise came from the jungle behind them and several worn-out travelers stumbled out.

"Who are they?" Nami wondered.

"My guess is that they're the refugees from a tourist ship that went missing around here, " Aokiji said.

After Luffy tried to start another argument with Aokiji, they all began to help the castaways. Zoro sighed heavily in exasperation. Great, more delays.

_There you go! Chapter 3! Working on Chapter 4 as we speak. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added this story to their favorites! My computer is being a little finicky so there might be some delays for posting the next chapter but I'll do my best to get it finished as quickly as possible. Review if you would like! _


	4. Ice Time

_Alright, Chapter 4 is finally done! This drill is pretty old by now but it's important *shrug*. All One Piece characters, setting and original plot belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I did not receive any payment or revenue for writing this fan fic. All dream sequences are italicized and underlined for your convenience. Enjoy Chapter 4!_

Magina forced herself to lay back in one of the lawn chairs off the ship. Last night, Nami tried to convince her that taking it easy for once was a good idea. She still wasn't sure but Nami's arguments were persuasive.

"If the boys want to spoil you a little bit, then you should let them. Of course, Sanji-kun would pamper you like crazy only Zoro won't let him. Zoro won't be a very good boyfriend unless he spoils you a little. Every girl wants to be treated special by the one they love. Right, Robin?"

"I suppose that's true," Robin agreed with a smile.

Magina thought about that conversation quite a bit lately. She wasn't entirely convinced. Of course, when she thought about being spoiled, the only pictures that came to mind were the extravagant gestures that Sanji showed to every lady. Magina couldn't picture Zoro doing anything like that. And when she tried to imagine it; she was either disgusted or laughed so hard that her sides hurt.

The sun beat down on her gently, relaxing her to the point of drowsiness. Still, it might be nice if Zoro spoiled her. In small doses. And definitely not like Sanji. Magina's eyes fluttered close as she dozed off.

…

_Another island winked at the crew like a glittering jewel. Nami was excited once she saw the clothes stores had some new designs in the windows. She and Robin went shopping together. Sanji and Chopper decided they wanted to search for rare ingredients and medical supplies, respectively. Usopp and Luffy's goals were completely different but they figured out a way to check out new gadgets and the best restaurants together anyway. Only Zoro and Magina were left on the ship. It wasn't long before Zoro hopped down as well. He grinned at her._

_"Come on, siren. Let's go!"_

_"Go? Go where?" she asked confused._

_"We're gong on a date, away from everyone else. You didn't want to?" _

_Magina smiled brightly. A real date with Zoro, just the two of them! As soon as she came ashore, Zoro grabbed her hand and led the way. They walked together for a long time, talking, laughing and slowly getting to know each other better. Generally, the Straw Hats never asked questions about the past, the present always took precedence. Still, it was fun to hear stories about Zoro's adventures and Magina had to admit that it felt great to listen to his laughter when she talked about her childhood. They probably would have continued walking down the streets if her stomach hadn't complained. Zoro chuckled when she blushed in embarrassment._

_"I guess it's time for a snack. What do you want?" Zoro asked._

_"Hmm, I can't decide. Yakisoba sounds really good but so does tako…yaki?" Magina paused in confusion as a cold white speck landed on her nose. "Look, Zoro. It's snowing!"_

_"That damn Love Cook! He told me that the weather was going to be nice."_

_Magina shivered as the wind picked up. _

_"Wait here. There's a shop nearby. They'll have a coat," Zoro said before dashing off._

_Magina tried to stop him but Zoro moved too fast. She waited where she was for a while but she was getting colder and she couldn't help but think that something was wrong. Zoro probably got lost again. Magina shook her head. Honestly, what was she going to do with him? At least she had an easy way of finding him. His song would lead her straight to him. There! He was just a block or two west of her. Magina hurried to the man bending over to look at the wares at the corner stall._

_"Zoro, you didn't have to take off like that…" she started to say before the man turned around._

_"Magina-san? Did that marimo bastard leave you all alone? I knew he wouldn't be able to handle a date with a lady. He's an unrefined gorilla after all. Magina-san? What's wrong?" Sanji frowned worriedly._

_Magina trembled, panic filling her heart. Where did he go and why was she having problems hearing his song? Sanji's song didn't sound anything like Zoro's but she thought that it was him up until the second Sanji turned around._

_"I'm sorry, Sanji. I have to find him! I lost him and I…Anyways, I have to find him!"_

_Before Sanji could say anything else, Magina dashed away, concentrating on finding Zoro. She was led to member after member of the Straw Hats but still, no Zoro. The light snow fell harder and soon became a blizzard._

_"Zoro! Where are you?" she called, trudging through drifts of snow._

_For a moment, Magina caught a strain of Zoro's song. Warily, she headed in that direction. She groaned when it led her to somebody else that wasn't Zoro._

_"You're very resourceful but you still won't find him. My mimicking skills are unparalleled among our people."_

_Magina tried to swallow against a dry throat. Mimicking? Was that why she couldn't hear Zoro?_

_"What did you do with him?" Magina managed to ask._

_"Do you mean Zoro-sama? Don't worry, half-breed. He's safe with me. You should just find someone else to thrust your affections upon. Cook-san looked amiable enough. Leave Zoro-sama's happiness to me," the shadow smirked._

_Magina sprinted forward, ready to fight. She passed right through and the shadow disappeared; leaving only mocking laughter ringing in Magina's ears._

_"No! Give Zoro back!" she shouted into the snowstorm. _

…

Magina woke up with a start. That was strange. She shivered, still feeling cold. Magina glanced around. Where was everyone? Looking at the sky, she guessed that it had been at least 2 hours since they left. It wouldn't take the Straw Hats that long to forage for more food. She turned toward the coastline. Everyone was that way. Something must have happened.

Magina bit her lip in anxiety. Zoro was going to get so mad at her. She jogged in the general direction of the crew's songs. She felt much better after that nap. If the others didn't need her help then she would return quietly to the ship. They were not going to leave her out of something important though.

It wasn't long before Magina entered a grassy plain. She saw her nakama all standing and looking fine. She sighed in relief until she noticed the tall stranger among them. She was still too far away to hear what was being said but her nakama's songs made things perfectly clear. Magina's heart lodged in her throat. Anger mixed with anxiety was the general emotion the crew was feeling. Only Robin sounded absolutely terrified.

Magina jogged faster and arrived just in time to see the man bend over, pluck some grass from the ground and toss them into the air. He took a deep breath and blew the air out gently. The blades of grass froze in midair into an ice sword. Magina's eyes widened in shock.

"ROBIN!" Chopper screamed.

"Watch out!" Magina shouted when the man swung the blade at Robin.

She wouldn't make it in time to block it! What was going on? Why was this man attacking Robin? Something flashed in the late afternoon sun. _Clang!_

…

_Clang! _He reacted without a second's thought as the blade bore down on Robin. Of course, Love Cook wouldn't let him be the only one to help Robin. He just had to step in. Sanji kicked the sword away with little trouble. Even though this Aokiji was an Admiral, he didn't seem to be a difficult opponent.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

Luffy could finish him off, they'd all return to the ship and he would insist on carrying Magina back. Aokiji suddenly grabbed his shoulder and Love Cook's leg. Zoro tried to squirm out of the Admiral's grip but he couldn't budge at all.

"Pistol!"

Luffy connected solidly in Aokiji's stomach, he could feel the vibration. Before anyone could blink, or even shout a warning; Aokiji hit them all. He froze Sanji's leg, Luffy's arm and his shoulder. The pain registered seconds later as all three of them fell to the ground. Zoro was partially aware that Usopp and Chopper were already panicking. Magina and Nami were probably shocked speechless. Robin…where was Robin? Aokiji had targeted her after all. Zoro positioned himself just in time to see the Admiral freeze Robin from head to toe.

"ROBIN!" Luffy shouted desperately.

"You don't need to scream. She's not dead. She'll be okay if you thaw her out," Aokiji said in a bored tone, "but you have to be careful. If any part of her breaks, she'll die. So if I were to do something like this for example!"

He punched. Zoro scrambled up as quickly as he could but he knew he couldn't get there in time. Still, even though he expected to hear the crackle of shattering ice when Aokiji punched, there was no sound. Did that mean that Robin was still safe?

"That was close," Luffy breathed a relieved sigh. He wrapped himself around Robin and ducked before the Admiral's fist could connect.

"You're just delaying the inevitable," Aokiji said as he brought his foot down to smash Robin again.

But the Admiral remained thwarted as Usopp snatched Robin away from Luffy and ran towards Chopper.

"Guys! Get Robin back to the ship! Save her!" Luffy yelled from the ground, still pinned by Aokiji's foot.

Chopper and Usopp hastily complied as they ran as fast and as carefully as they could. The Admiral wasn't going to give up so easily. He started casually walking towards the fleeing pair.

"The world would be a better place if you guys didn't save a woman like her," he stated lazily.

He was close to Magina and Nami now. Zoro swore quietly under his breath. There was no way either of them wouldn't try to interfere after Aokiji attacked their roommate.

"Just a thought. Wouldn't that apply to any pirate?" Nami asked, sweetly sarcastic as she swung up her Clima Tact to stop him.

Magina also had one dagger at the Admiral's throat and the other poised to stab his heart if he moved.

"You nee-chans seem to understand the way things work," Aokiji replied as he easily pushed both of them to the ground.

Love Cook was not the only one who rushed into action. Zoro quickly unsheathed his katana. They were both about to strike at Aokiji when Luffy stopped them.

"Don't attack him!" Luffy commanded. "Go back to the ship and make sure Robin is okay. I'm going to finish this myself."

Zoro wasn't the only one who recognized that tone of voice. There would be no reasoning with Luffy once he made a decision like that. There was no time to worry about the possible ramifications of his order. Zoro ran straight towards Nami and Magina and then back to the direction of the ship. He grabbed Magina's hand while Sanji ran very close to Nami. There were no light-hearted teasing or jokes today. Robin's life was hanging in the balance and their captain was fighting against someone he probably couldn't beat.

Zoro glanced at Magina who stubbornly ran next to him. She kept to his pace…barely. What possessed her to come and find them, to attempt an attack on that ice bastard as well? She was being reckless. After a few more minutes of running, Merry finally came into view.

"Chopper!" he called from shore.

Magina and Nami collapsed to the ground, both of them panting for breath. Chopper quickly came out. He glanced around for a second.

"Wait. Where's Luffy?"

"He stayed behind. We're going back in a minute but first, you have to get this ice off," Zoro answered hurriedly.

"Right. You have to douse the frozen areas in water but right now Robin's in the shower room. We don't have another one…" Chopper was explaining.

He jumped into the sea. Sanji leapt in a second after him.

"Will this do?" Sanji asked from the water.

Chopper nodded. "Once the ice thaws, rub the area to help the blood circulate again. Nami, help us with Robin. Magina, gather towels and clothes for me. We're going to need them once the ice melts."

Nami and Magina sprang to their feet and sprinted on board. Zoro tread water silently, relieved that Chopper managed to keep Magina occupied with a job that wouldn't strain her too much. He scowled. She was being stubborn again.

"You're wearing a really ugly expression, Marimo. It's a miracle that Magina-san finds you attractive at all with a face like that."

Zoro growled at him, "This isn't exactly the time for this argument, you damn Love Cook."

"I know. I have some time though. I can't exactly go back for Luffy until this ice has melted. Until then, I'm stuck with a shitty swordsman for company," Sanji retorted.

"What do you mean that you're going back for Luffy? Obviously the one who should get the idiot captain is me!" Zoro argued vehemently.

"Well, then let's have a competition! Whoever's ice melts first will be the one who returns for Luffy!" Sanji challenged.

Zoro's blood boiled at the thought of losing to the cook.

"Alright. You're on! My ice will melt the fastest!"

"You two are unbelievable," Magina's voice spoke from over the side of the ship.

"Magina-san! Are you alright?" Sanji asked enthusiastically.

Zoro ground his teeth in a probable vain attempt to not throttle the cook. He wanted to know the answer to the question only he doubted that Magina would answer Sanji honestly.

"I'm doing alright. I had to grab all the towels and washrags from the kitchen though. You'll be out until we clean and dry them again," she answered with a small smile.

"It's fine. They're being used to help save Robin-chan after all," Sanji replied, trying to look cool.

Zoro rolled his eyes. Of course, anything would be fine if it was for one of Sanji's ladies. He snuck a look at Magina. She was still pale and if he looked very closely, he could see her hands shaking. She probably just undid all of the rest gained from her nap with that little stunt of hers.

The ice finally stopped steaming. It was only a matter of time until it all melted away. Eventually, the ice became clear enough for him to see his shirt underneath. When he touched his shoulder, the ice complained with one last pathetic _Crackle!_ and fell away entirely. His shoulder felt as numb as if the ice was still there but it was finally gone!

"My ice melted off first!" he shouted at the same time as Sanji.

"It's obvious I was first!" they yelled at each other again in unison.

"Hey, cut it and get back on the ship. Chopper said you needed to start rubbing the numb areas right away. He's using most of the towels and rags for Robin but I found one for each of you," Magina said.

Nothing more was said. They both hurried onboard the ship. Zoro gratefully grabbed the towel that Magina held out to him. Rubbing his numb shoulder was annoying at first but it didn't take long for the pins-and-needles sensation to wear off. Zoro rolled his shoulder once, testing to make sure it worked correctly.

"O-oi. Where's Luffy?" Usopp asked, carrying an armful of wet towels out of the shower room.

"Luffy said that he was going to finish the fight himself," Sanji replied as he lit a cigarette.

As soon as Usopp heard the answer, he and Sanji were going to argue about leaving Luffy by himself. Zoro put a stop to it. Luffy was a reckless guy who made stupid mistakes and gave inadvisable orders but he was captain. Even if Luffy gave a ridiculous order on a whim, it didn't matter. An order was an order. It wasn't the time to explain why they had to follow orders or whims though. It was time to rescue the baka and hope that he was still alive.

"Come on, Sanji. Our ice melted at the same time. We're going back for Luffy!" Zoro barked as he jumped off the ship, running in that direction.

"Shitty swordsman! That's not the right way! Just how bad are you at following directions?" Sanji yelled back after also jumping off the ship.

"Be careful! Zo-!"

"Aye, Magina-swan! I'll be extra careful and return back to you quickly!" Sanji interrupted Magina before she could finish calling his name.

"Damn Love Cook! She wasn't talking to you!" Zoro gnashed his teeth angrily.

Zoro turned his head once before the Going Merry blinked out of view. Once he and baka Cook returned with Luffy, he was going to really sit her down and convince her to slow down a little. Hopefully, she would listen this time. He shook his head silently; that was as unlikely as Sanji finally leaving the two of them alone.

Zoro was determined to make it happen though. Magina would listen to reason even if Sanji wouldn't. Later. Retrieving their baka Captain was the first and easiest of Zoro's two objectives. Convincing a stubborn siren not to push herself any further when she was utterly determined to; that was the real challenge.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to apologize for how long it took to update. Writing has been a little like pulling teeth lately. Writer's block is a real pain, isn't it? Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing or adding this story to your favorites. Review if you wish; I always love reading what you think! Hee hee. It might be a little bit for Chapter 5 but hopefully not too long. Until next time!_

_Nee-chan- miss or elder sister_

_Baka- idiot or stupid_

_Marimo-moss ball or moss head, one of Sanji's favorite insults for Zoro_


	5. Concern of a Dragon

_Legal stuff: All original One Piece characters, plot and settings belong to Eiichiro Oda. I did not receive any revenue or payment for writing this fan fiction. Enjoy Chapter 5!_

Magina gripped the railing tightly as Zoro and Sanji ran out of sight. Her legs wobbled and her knees felt weak. She allowed herself to sink slowly to the deck. Her shaking hadn't stopped yet. Magina didn't think it was because she was cold or exhausted. Maybe it was the shock of everything that happened earlier that made her shiver so uncontrollably. The Admiral…what was his name-Aokuju? Aokojo? He was really strong. He took down Robin so easily. What if Luffy lost? What if he died? What would they do then?

"I hope Luffy's alright," Nami said, coming out of the shower room, a worried frown wrinkling her forehead.

Magina tried to smile reassuringly. "Luffy is strong. He wouldn't die that easily."

Even if she couldn't do much to help save Robin, she could at least help with the crew's morale.

"I know, but Aokiji was really strong too. What if…what if he…" Nami started to say before her voice petered out.

Magina quickly stood up and gave her a hug. Nami was shaking worse than she was! Magina steeled herself. She wouldn't let her own doubts or fears add on to anyone else's.

"It's going to be okay, Nami. Chopper is going to save Robin. Zoro and Sanji are going to bring back Luffy. We have to do the things that we can to help and not worry about the future. Right?"

Nami's shivering dissipated slowly. The worry in her song also disappeared. Magina wondered if she didn't need to always do something around the ship to be a help to everyone. Maybe she did enough just by being herself. Eventually, Nami pushed her away.

"You're right, Magina. It's silly to worry about 'what if's' when we don't know what happened. Besides, Luffy isn't the kind to die even if somebody kills him. Did we run out of towels?" Nami asked, all business again.

"Yeah, and the rags too. Do we need more?" Magina frowned.

"I don't think we need any more for Robin but Luffy is fighting. He'll have at least a few areas frozen," Nami answered thoughtfully.

Magina pondered it briefly. Nami made a valid point. If they could no longer use towels or rags, then what else was available?

"Blankets might work. We have extras. They're a little cumbersome though," she suggested.

"We even have some older blankets that we can tear easily. You go ahead and sit down. I'll bring them back and we can rip them together," Nami said before she hurried towards the storage hold.

It wasn't long before Nami came back, slightly staggering underneath the large pile of well-worn blankets. She dropped the pile in front of Magina and sat next to her.

"Yosh. This should be enough. We'll get plenty of good-sized rags and towels with these."

Magina grinned in response to Nami's enthusiasm. They both set to work quickly, tearing the blankets into large squares and rectangles.

"So, do you think that Zoro will ever make your relationship official?" Nami asked suddenly.

_Rip!_ The square Magina was attempting to tear wound up being a thin strip of cloth.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant when are you two officially going to be a couple?" Nami asked with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Um…well. I don't know. I guess I never really thought that it was all that necessary. Besides, I don't think Zoro would want a status like boyfriend," she answered truthfully.

"That idiot Zoro! Doesn't he know that these things are important to a girl's heart? He's at least told you that he loves you, right? He wouldn't be so stupid as to not say it!" Nami fumed.

At first, Magina was surprised with the ferocity in Nami's voice. She giggled softly after a moment.

"It's okay, Nami. It's not the title or the words that are important. It's how we feel for each other that is. Zoro doesn't need to say that he loves me because I can tell that he does. I'm sure that he can tell that I love him too," Magina smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but you've said it. It seems like he's taking your feelings for granted. I'm not sure that Zoro understands that as a girl that there are some words you need to hear. Don't you think that maybe Sanji-kun might stop trying to interfere so much if Zoro actually called you his girlfriend? And I also know that there are a lot of assholes that hit on you when we land on a new island. At least if you two were officially a couple, then you could tell them that you had a boyfriend already," Nami argued.

Deep down, Magina understood what Nami was saying. Would it be more convenient if she and Zoro were in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship? Probably. Did she sometimes worry if Zoro really loved her because he hadn't said it yet? Yeah, sometimes. Was she occasionally angry with the fact that Zoro wasn't very interested in becoming her boyfriend…in her becoming his girlfriend? Definitely.

But even if their relationship frustrated her from time to time, Magina didn't mind much. Zoro's actions said more about his true feelings than a thousand of ballads composed by Sanji. Zoro was always there for her when she needed him. It wasn't fair of her to expect him to treat her special just because they loved each other. Besides, she didn't know how to be a good girlfriend. Magina had a feeling that it was the same for Zoro. They might as well take their time and get used to the idea instead of rushing their relationship.

"I don't mind, Nami. Really. I'm happy with the relationship we have right now. It's new and strange and exciting. I don't want to rush Zoro or myself any faster than this. I'm relieved that I can talk to you and Robin when things don't go as smoothly as I expected though. Can I count on your support in the future too?" Magina asked happily.

Nami smiled back. "You can count on me! Robin will gladly help too!"

"Lower some ropes! Quickly!"

"They're back!" Nami jumped up and ran to the galley.

When she came out, she had two coils of rope and threw one to her. Magina caught the rope and tied it quickly to the railing. She glanced overboard. Shock rooted her there for a moment before she forced herself to throw the rope to Zoro. Luffy was frozen solid, just like Robin. Nami threw her rope to Sanji. They worked together to secure Luffy. Between the four of them, they managed to haul Luffy up on board. Chopper was called to help immediately. The miniature doctor came out of the shower room with a grim face.

"Nami, help Usopp with Robin. Sanji, Zoro; you'll help me thaw Luffy. Magina, you should rest since you disobeyed my orders to take it easy."

Magina winced at the slightly harsh tone. Still, she wanted to help save Robin and Luffy. They were both very important nakama. She didn't want to be the only one who didn't do anything. If only she was stronger!

"Chopper, please. I want to help. I'll find something that won't overtire me but please. Please don't say that I can't help!" Magina pleaded.

Chopper sighed. Everyone else was already in the shower room and he kept glancing at the closed door. The he spotted the pile of old blankets, the tower of torn rags and towels beside it.

"You can continue ripping those blankets apart then. Sit down when you're tearing though and rest when you get tired or I'll force you to rest after this crisis is over. Got it?"

"Aye! Thank you!"

Chopper left for the shower room and Magina settled herself on a step and carefully began to tear the blankets apart once again. She was grateful that Chopper didn't forbid her from doing something to help. It wasn't much but at least it was better than being asleep when she could be useful to her nakama. Magina hummed softly while she worked, praying that Robin and Luffy would be all right.

…

"This isn't going exactly as I planned," Mimi pouted.

Jotaro looked out the port window and grimaced.

"I know. There aren't a lot of navigators on the Grand Line that like to deviate from the Poses. And since this is a merchant ship, the Captain won't be persuaded to change course either. 'Schedules must be maintained,'" Jotaro's voice deepened suddenly, impersonating the Captain's bass voice.

"Hmph. With all the extra Beli I was going to pay him, you'd think that he'd be willing to be delayed for a little bit. Don't ships usually give themselves a week or two leeway sailing time? Then, if a disaster suddenly descends they wouldn't be considered late. Honestly!" Mimi fumed.

Jotaro just shrugged. She clenched her jaw. Right now, they had no choice but to dock where the merchant ship was to heading next: Water 7. Mimi could only hope that they would find a boat, captain and navigator brave enough to follow the Straw Hats without a Pose. She didn't want to risk them getting too far away. It was only a matter of time before Onii-chan discovered that she was not visiting friends at the other side of Song Island. She had mentioned that it would be a few weeks but if things kept getting delayed like this, then he might come after her and force her to come back with him. Mimi wouldn't go home. Not until Zoro-sama was finally hers.

…

Zoro felt Magina shift closer to him underneath the blanket. He grunted sleepily. This woman was entirely too stubborn. She didn't even think about going to sleep until everyone else was taken care of. He saw her putting blankets around the shoulders of the rest of the crew before she came back to his side. He pretended to be fast asleep for her benefit.

At least she was resting now. The steady, even breathing was lulling him to sleep too. He yawned and snaked one arm around her waist, his opposite hand loosely gripped his katana. A short nap was very much in his immediate future. They all deserved it after today. Zoro let his mind wander somewhere between sleep and meditation. He couldn't completely leave his guard down. He was on watch tonight after all.

Several hours later, he woke up to Magina struggling to quietly leave his arms.

"What do you think you're doing, siren?" he grumbled in her ear.

"It's dawn, Zoro. It's time to fish," she replied in a slightly aggravated tone.

"So, Chopper gave you permission yesterday to start fishing again? Just rest, Magina. Nami says we won't be leaving for a while. If you fish every dawn and dusk that we're here, then there won't be anything left for another stubborn fisherman."

Magina snorted softly. She leaned her head back, nestling in the crook of his left arm. Zoro allowed himself a smug grin. He knew that it was just a bunch of hot air. Magina still wasn't ready to be moving around so much yet.

"It's annoying. I want to be healed already," Magina sighed, the perfect picture of a long-suffering victim.

"Sleep as much as I do, baka. Then, you'll be healed quickly."

"I'm not sure that's possible. No one can sleep as much as you do. I think you'd sleep forever if you could," she teased quietly.

"There would be no one to keep you out of trouble if things were like that," Zoro replied gruffly.

"I suppose that's true. It'd be no fun if you slept all the time. I don't like sleeping all the time either," Magina said, trying to squirm her way out.

"Hmph. I'm not letting you go, siren. Maybe tomorrow," Zoro responded, clamping her tighter against his body and leaning in to whisper in her ear.

She shivered slightly and then completely relaxed in his arms.

"Oi. Shitty marimo. What are you doing to Magina-san?"

Just when he managed to relax Magina just a little, of course they'd be interrupted. She stiffened in his arms at the sound of Sanji's voice. She tried to sit up but he tightened his hold.

"Magina was about to fall asleep again. Now you woke her up. Love Cook, you're such a nuisance," Zoro sighed more than aggravated that he couldn't nap more with Magina.

"Who knows what kind of indecent acts you would have tried to commit to Magina-san if I hadn't put an end to it? I'm a Love Knight, charged with protecting Magina-san's body and soul, keeping them pure and untouched by any evil!" Sanji yelled emphatically.

"He wasn't doing anything, Sanji. Will breakfast be done soon?" Magina asked. Was it his imagination or did she sound a little disappointed?

"I'm putting the finishing touches on it now, Magina-san. Please wait just a little while longer."

"Thanks, Sanji," she replied.

Sanji left quickly to finish breakfast. With the cook out of sight, Magina sighed heavily.

"He's very good at interrupting just when things are getting interesting."

Zoro growled. He had to wonder if it was always going to be like that. Love Cook did have an annoying habit all right. He'd have to plan a little if they didn't want Sanji always getting in the way.

The next time Magina made a move to leave, Zoro let her. Since breakfast was almost ready, she couldn't try to fish until dusk. He wouldn't have to keep as close a watch on her during the day either. Everyone had to wait for Luffy. No one could do much of anything when he was out of commission. Zoro smirked. That included Magina.

"That look is kind of irritating. What put you in such a good mood all of a sudden?" Magina scowled unhappily at him.

"Nothing. Let's see if that damn Love Cook has finished making breakfast. I'm hungry."

Her scowl disappeared into a soft smile before she headed happily towards the galley. Maybe after they ate, Zoro would be able to convince Magina to take another nap in the crow's nest. Sanji hadn't discovered them there yet. That made it the safest place to be alone on the ship at the moment. Zoro smiled to himself. That sounded like a great plan. The only crew member who wouldn't approve was Dart-brow.

"What was that about me?" Sanji interrupted his thoughts.

"What was what? I didn't say anything about you, Love Cook. Not that I have to, you do a good enough job embarrassing yourself on your own."

"You don't have to say it! I can tell that you're considering laying your despicable hands on Magina-san again! And since you're thinking like that, then you're also pondering about the brave and gallant Knight of Love who's going to stop your evil scheming! Your very thoughts insult me!" Sanji exploded with rage.

"What are you saying, Sanji? You shouldn't be playing a game of 'Rescue the Princess from the 3-Headed Dragon', especially without Luffy. Anyways, we're pirates, not Knights," Usopp interjected with a puzzled frown.

Sanji kicked Usopp in the head. "This isn't a game! It's all that the shitty Marimo is thinking over there!"

"So? What of it?" Zoro growled.

"You're not even going to try to deny it?" Sanji gaped in slight horror.

"Deny what? I don't need to tell you what I'm thinking about. And I won't deny insulting you, Dart-brow. Now shut up and let me eat."

"Why you…" Sanji took a menacing step forward.

"Oh, Sanji-kun? I'd like to have seconds please!"

"Aye, Nami-swan! Coming right up!"

"Oh, and Sanji-kun; I think that today we should also get more supplies from the jungle. Once Luffy wakes up, he's going to want to eat everything that we have. We should be prepared," Nami said while waiting patiently for her second serving.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Usopp grinned.

"I shouldn't go. I don't believe any problems will occur with Robin and Luffy but I want to be close by, just in case," Chopper said seriously.

"Perfect! Then, Usopp, Sanji and I will forage for food. Zoro can guard the ship, Magina will rest and Chopper will look after Robin and Luffy! We'll leave as soon as we're done eating," Nami clapped her hands excitedly.

Sanji looked about ready to protest but Zoro wasn't going to argue. He was dubious about Nami's real intentions, though it seemed like she actually supported his relationship with Magina. If nothing else, this one scheme of hers fell in line with his own agenda for the day. After they ate and cleaned up the breakfast mess; Usopp, Nami and Sanji disembarked from the Going Merry. Zoro approached Magina. She was staring longingly at her fishing pole propped against the galley wall.

"Chopper will let you fish sooner if you rest properly. Here, take this and follow me," Zoro ordered, handing her a blanket and heading towards the mast.

"Sanji will be angry if he catches us together again," Magina answered, her lips twitching.

"I don't give a damn if he catches us. Besides, we're going up there. He won't be able to see," Zoro growled in response.

Magina chuckled quietly. "I wonder when Sanji is going to notice that this 'Princess' actually loves the 3-Headed Dragon and doesn't want to be rescued."

"Probably the same time he realizes that he's not really a Prince, just an annoying toad," he grumbled.

Magina laughed at that and slowly made her way to the crow's nest. Zoro followed quickly. It wasn't long after they settled, Magina's head resting on his chest, that she fell asleep. He smiled sleepily and soon gave in to his own body's demands to take a nap. It was probably the damn Love Cook's fault that he dreamt of dragons, princesses and knights. But since the 3-headed dragon ate the pesky, little frog with curly eyebrows and the princess stayed by the dragon's side; Zoro decided to let it go.

_There it is, Chapter 5! It's a bit longer than usual. I couldn't find a good spot to end it so I just kept writing lol. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Review if you want to. I sometimes reread them to motivate me when writer's block is really horrible. Here's hoping that I can get Chapter 6 out to you quickly! Next time!_

_Nakama-best friend, companion_

_Marimo-moss ball or moss head_

_Beli-the currency of One Piece_


	6. Threats, Bells, and Frogs

_Legal stuff: All original One Piece characters, settings, and plot belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I did not receive any revenue or payment for writing this story. Enjoy Chapter 6!_

Kigen decided that the tightness in his chest had nothing to do with his age, nor the thought of being in charge of this mission; no, _request_ from King Gash. Kigen wasn't expecting a favorable result. Perhaps the idea of not finding the Princess was the reason his chest felt tight.

'I know that my sister wrote a letter telling me where she was going but the number of dissenters are growing. Mimi is well known, so I'm afraid she may be targeted. People might think twice about kidnapping or harming her if the Hero of the Sirens is with her.'

So Gash said; still, Kigen had his doubts.

Kigen glanced at the address on the slip of paper. Frowning, he looked back up at the corresponding house in all it's dilapidated glory. The door looked about ready to break into pieces. One of the window panes were shattered while the other window was missing entirely. The roof slanted down at an alarming angle while it appeared to be missing over half of the shingles. The more Kigen looked at the house, the more it seemed unlikely that Mimi was actually there. Still, he knocked imperiously on the frame. A slurred, "Id's open!" came from inside.

Kigen strode into the room, already deciding that if Mimi was indeed here that he would drag her back if he had to. This was not a place befitting a princess, even a princess as incorrigible as Mimi.

"Ah. Mr. General. Those two whelps warned me that you might visit. Only I imagined it'd be another week or two yet."

Kigen felt a chill at the man's words. He drew his sword, the solid weight of the hilt in his hand only a slight comfort.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Where is Jotaro and Princess Mimi?"

"Sorry, Mr. General. I've been paid very well to keep my mouth shut about where those two are headed. As for my name, it's not really important," the man shrugged.

He growled, his calm facade snapping in half. Kigen rushed the man and pinned him to the wall, blade against his throat. Kigen felt slightly gratified when the man paled and his eyes widened.

"Maybe your name isn't important," Kigen's glacier tones made the man shiver, "the most important detail of this whole farce is the location of Princess Mimi and the boy. If you refuse to divulge that information," he paused for effect before continuing, "then I'm afraid that being arrested will be the least of your problems."

The man paled and became whiter than foam on the sea. He looked desperate enough to want to avoid Kigen's partially voiced threat.

"Now," Kigen began in an amiable tone, "please tell me where those children are. I will leave you be once you do so."

The man took in a shuddering breath. "Alright, they're heading to…"

…

"Luffy! Yeah! Luffy! Yeah!" Chopper and Usopp cheered and clapped.

Magina was sitting next to Nami by the stern. She smiled briefly. It was as if everything was finally back to normal again. Chopper allowed her to start fishing, they were sailing, Zoro and Sanji were arguing, and Luffy…

Luffy burst out of the door and popped a bag of flour. The white powder covered him completely and he froze.

"This is me frozen!" he said before hopping on one foot briefly and crashing into a wall.

Chopper and Usopp laughed hysterically while Luffy picked himself off the deck, brushing the flour off. He laughed and turned to his audience.

"So, was it anything like that?" he asked.

Chopper answered in between gasps of air, "Yeah, it was exactly like that!"

Nami shook her head in unbelief while finishing her bite of paille. "That's a very strange act for someone who nearly froze to death. Luffy, make sure to clean that up!"

Magina agreed that it was strange but it didn't surprise her that Luffy was play acting his near-death experience. Luffy was serious when it mattered but something in the past was material to make others laugh or smile, otherwise it was quickly forgotten.

Luffy snagged the railing by where Nami was looking at the main deck. He eyed the bowl of paille hungrily.

"What are you eating, Nami?"

Magina tried to smother her grin behind a yawn. After sleeping in for so many days, getting back to her fishing schedule was difficult. She was ready for a nap. Her usual partner was now engaged in an insulting contest with Sanji. Magina shook her head. Maybe today she would just nap by herself. Nami interjected her thoughts as well as Sanji's and Zoro's arguing.

"That's enough, you two. Sanji-kun, the Captain wants some paille."

"Right away, Nami-swan!"

Magina stood up quietly and wandered to Zoro's side. He gazed at her intently, the question barely contained by his song. She took his hand and squeezed gently.

"I'm going to take a short nap. I didn't want you to worry like a mother goldfish when I disappeared for a bit."

Zoro grunted and then frowned at her.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't usually nap."

"It can't be helped. This is the first dawn I've been allowed to really fish since Song Island. _Somebody_ has been making sure that I'm sleeping past my regular fishing time." Magina grinned when Zoro growled in agreement.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. It's nothing a few minutes of rest can't cure."

"Alright. Somebody will get you when we land on the next island. Nami says we're getting close."

Magina nodded. She left for the girls' quarters. She could feel Zoro glaring after her. She only waited until the door was closed to start panting painfully. She was pathetic. The stomach wound Sudo gave her should have healed already. Technically it had, there was only a scar left. Still…

Magina hobbled to her hammock and sank gratefully down. She wondered briefly how much Zoro knew. The way he was always watching her made her nervous.

Something was wrong, only she wasn't sure when or how to tell Chopper. Robin and Luffy had priority for now. Besides, it probably wasn't anything too serious.

Magina cleared her throat once. The scratchy sensation persisted and soon forced her to cough. The hacking tore at her insides and tears soon streamed silently down her cheeks. Magina coughed violently one more time, her hand covering her mouth. She pulled her hand away. Blood shone dully in the dim cabin light. Magina swallowed down the metallic taste nervously. It was probably nothing serious at all.

…

Mimi was sullen a lot of the time. Jotaro didn't quite understand why. The room was nearly as nice as hers back on Song Island. The food was amazing and the city was cool. He wanted to explore but Jotaro couldn't, in good conscience, leave his best friend in the mood she was in.

"Mimi, why don't we get some fresh air? It's not good to stay inside all the time," he tried to say coaxingly. Outside had to be more fun than looking at the same four walls.

Mimi sighed at his suggestion, "I don't know, Jotaro. If we can't find a Captain who is willing to help us, we might be stuck here until Onii-chan sends someone after us. And I won't go back until I've seen the Straw Hats!"

Jotaro looked at her in bewilderment. Something didn't seem right. What did Mimi want with the Straw Hats? He knew that they weren't like other pirates; they were kind and helped people a lot. That didn't explain Mimi's fascination with the Straw Hats though. Whenever the matter of being forced home was brought up, she always sounded so determined, so desperate. It worried Jotaro, to be honest.

Mimi already knew why he wanted to see the Straw Hats. Gash told him stories about the Straw Hats navigator's skills and how he had never seen her equal. From someone whose skills were so great…what Jotaro wouldn't do to learn from someone like that! But Mimi refused to tell him why _she_ wanted to see the Straw Hats and it bothered him that she avoided telling him the truth. Why was Mimi keeping it a secret? Jotaro thought that they were best friends. Best friends didn't keep secrets.

Jotaro turned to see Mimi staring intently out the south window towards the sea. He took a deep breath. He was going to ask her; today he'd finally know why Mimi wanted to meet the Straw Hats!

"Mimi, why do you want to…"

"Jotaro!" Mimi interrupted excitedly, grabbing him into a brief hug.

He was so stunned for a moment that he lost his train of thought. His cheeks flushed slightly and he held her at arms length.

"What is it? Why are you excited all of a sudden?"

Mimi beamed at him, "We might not have to find a Captain to take us to the Straw Hats after all!"

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"The Straw Hats are coming to us!" Mimi danced him around in a circle, unable to contain her glee. "Come on, let's leave this stuffy room. I think I want to ride those bull things!"

Jotaro was pulled along, Mimi's excitement infecting him as well.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jotaro grinned happily.

…

Zoro ate his paille quietly. His mind kept wandering to the supposedly slumbering siren below deck. Napping…Magina was actually napping without her being ordered to or coerced into it; he just couldn't picture it. Well, at least she was resting when she was tired. That was a start. Still, maybe he should tell Chopper. Zoro took another bite of paille…and almost choked on it. As soon as his mouth cleared, he leaned over the railing and called to those on the main deck.

"L-Luffy! There's a frog doing the front crawl! Look for it when it comes your way!"

"Come on, Zoro. You shouldn't believe anything that stupid Admiral told us. I mean, a frog doing the front crawl…IS RIGHT OVER THERE!" Usopp shouted in surprise.

Immediately, Luffy started giving orders to go after the frog. The Going Merry lurched to one side as they started rowing. It looked like Magina's nap was going to be cut short. No one would be able to sleep when Merry tilted like that. Zoro bent his strength to the task of rowing the ship. He didn't think she'd mind having a short nap when there was an adventure already starting. It wouldn't be long before she came on deck.

"What is going on?" Magina asked at the same time that Nami demanded, "Why did you change course?"

"Well, you see there's a giant frog with a ton of scars doing the front crawl. Now we're chasing it so that we can eat it for lunch!" Luffy exclaimed with drool on his chin.

"That's why we're chasing it?" Zoro wondered out loud.

He wasn't too sure that he wanted to eat frog. It sounded disgusting. Of course Love Cook immediately started planning how to best cook the slimy creature while Nami was trying to get Robin to agree with her to leave the frog alone.

"It's the Captain's orders. You shouldn't be trying to fight it, Nami. It's going to happen anyway," Robin said cheerfully.

"That's exciting! A giant frog! Though if we do catch it and Sanji cooks it, I might pass on actually eating it," Magina wrinkled her nose at the idea.

"You and me both," Zoro agreed heartily.

All of a sudden, Merry rammed into something. Everyone was thrown back. Zoro managed to catch Magina before she crashed into a wall. He caught a glimpse of her pained grimace, her face as white as a sheet. Zoro could detect a slight metallic scent from Magina that he recognized. Why was he smelling blood? He was about to call Chopper over when a clanging bell interrupted him. The claxon continued as everyone started to get to their feet. Nami began shouting orders as a different sound insistently started.

"Turn the ship around! 180 degrees! Quickly!"

Everyone scrambled to the oars and hurried faster as the bells and whistles grew louder. What the hell was going on?

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 6. It's been crazy around home lately. Hope you all are keeping cool and that writing is going well for you too! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I really appreciate it. See you for Chapter 7!_


	7. Arrival at Water 7

_Here we are again! Legal stuff: All original One Piece characters, plots and settings belong to Eiichiro Oda. I didn't receive any revenue or payment for writing this fan fic. Enjoy Chapter 7!_

He caught a glimpse of it before Nami's voice galvanized everyone into action.

"Don't keep staring! We have to move! Now!"

Usopp and Luffy grabbed one set of oars while he and Chopper grabbed the other. They rowed furiously, trying to get unstuck before the bullet-like ship rammed straight through them. Magina untied a rope quickly. The half-furled sails caught the barest touch of a breeze but it was enough. Merry _popped!_ free just seconds before the ship plowed on by.

"Oi! Frog! Get out of there!" Luffy shouted to the huge frog they were chasing.

It jumped right in front of the ship and waited patiently. Everyone watched in horror as the frog was hit dead on by the steam spewing monstrosity.

"Ah! The frog was hit!"

"Wha-What was that? A ship?"

"No! A ship can't travel with a body like that!" Nami shouted.

Magina sank to the floor, her knees shaking badly. Her face was pale again. Zoro was going to ask if she was okay when he faintly heard, "Obaa-chan! Pirates!"

"Pirates? Really, Chimney? Alright, get the Den Den Mushi!"

The snail was put on the ground in front of her but when the large and clumsy woman used the Den Den Mushi, she hung up quickly. Zoro noticed that her words were slurred. Maybe she forgot because she was actually drunk?

"Seems like we just barely dodged that fishnet," Magina sighed in relief beside him.

Zoro's lips twitched into a wry smile. How many fish idioms could one fisherman have? He frowned when he remembered. He smelled blood on her earlier. Why? She stretched and yawned, obliviously ignorant of his increasing concern.

"Anyway, it looks like things have calmed down. I'm going to rest until the next island. I didn't even get to close my eyes before the ship went off course," Magina smiled at him before opening the door that led to the girls' side.

Zoro narrowed his eyes. He had to be sure that he hadn't just imagined it. He followed her into the darkened corridor. He grabbed Magina's hand and spun her towards him.

"What-? Zoro?"

He trapped her against the wall. Zoro leaned forward, trying to catch a hint of that particularly stringent odor. She must have washed away all traces before coming out earlier. He knew what he smelled though. There was only one way to find out.

Zoro kissed her, thrusting his tongue past her teeth much like he would against an enemy with a shield. He felt her stiffen as she realized the purpose of his sudden and aggressive kiss. Their tongues clashed as she desperately tried to stop him from exploring her mouth. They traded blow for blow and as time marched on; Zoro could feel her shaking.

He was sure he would find his proof. She suddenly retreated. Zoro pressed his advantage. His tongue suddenly surged into her mouth. It wasn't until her teeth gently clamped down that he realized his mistake. Her withdrawal was just a feint.

"Let go of my tongue," he growled.

Magina clenched her hand that he held against the wall. She couldn't reply but the message was clear enough. _Then, let go of me._

"Fine."

He released her hands and she unhinged her jaw. Still, before he retracted his tongue completely; Zoro managed to taste it. He was right. Blood! He scowled at her.

"Why haven't you seen Chopper yet?"

"I have! There's nothing wrong with me as far as he can tell. He wants to wait until more symptoms show up. He doesn't think it's serious," she paused and glared at him suddenly. "Why can't you just ask me about that normally?"

Zoro smirked. "Then I would have to use another excuse to kiss you, wouldn't I?"

"Idiot. You don't need an excuse," Magina blushed shyly, stretching to kiss him gently on his cheek. She shoved him towards the door afterwards.

"I really am going to nap until we get to the new island, so you can go back now."

Zoro allowed himself to be pushed out of the dim corridor. He couldn't stop his satisfied smile in time. Sanji glared at him.

"Oh, so that's why he didn't move. I've decided! I'm not going to eat that frog! I'd never eat anything that brave!" Luffy declared loudly.

Zoro sighed in relief. Frogs were no longer on the dinner menu. The old lady gave Nami a map of Water 7 and a letter to someone called Iceberg. The Going Merry set off, headed once again to The City of Water.

…

Mimi paced nervously. She was positive that the Straw Hats were coming from the west. Then, their songs veered sharply to the north. They were heading this way again but that jog in a different direction made Mimi think momentarily that they weren't going to come to Water 7 after all.

"So, are they really coming here?" Jotaro asked.

Mimi sighed heavily. "They have to be! I mean, they're heading directly this way. It's the most logical destination."

"So, when will they get here?"

"Sometime today, probably," she frowned in concentration.

"And when are you going to confess?" Jotaro asked a little glumly. Mimi wondered if he was sulking because he finally knew her reason for wanting to meet with the Straw Hats. Oh, well. He wasn't going to let her do this all by herself, not at this point.

"Tonight. I'm going to make my move tonight," Mimi responded with determination. It wouldn't be long. Only a few more hours until Zoro-sama was hers.

…

Magina stretched in the sunlight. The short nap was exactly what she needed. She felt refreshed and ready for adventure.

"I'm telling you! We need a shipwright that's five meters tall!" Luffy was saying.

"How is he going to fit on the ship?" Usopp demanded quickly.

"Luffy, just leave it to me! I'll find the hottest babe to be our new nakama! Ah, it'll be so lovely having another flower on board to nurture and help bloom," Sanji said blissfully.

"Are you an idiot, Sanji? A shipwright is like a carpenter. Just wait, I'll show you what he should look like!"

Magina shook her head and smiled. It was just as lively as ever. She loved when she could spend a carefree afternoon with her energetic nakama.

"We were really lucky that we met Cocoro-san. Now we have this letter and a map of the city!" Nami said excitedly as she opened up the piece of paper she was holding. A moment later, she threw it down in disgust. "That's not going to help at all!"

Chopper picked it up and yelped in surprise, "It looks like Luffy drew it!"

"Oh, Magina! You come see too!"

Luffy waited until she sat down in between Usopp and Sanji before revealing his rendition of what their new nakama would look like.

"Okay, we're looking for someone like this!" Luffy said seriously, holding up the picture.

Usopp and Sanji leaned back as far as they could from the picture; an expression like they ate a pickled eel by mistake on their faces. The man's green nose came out from underneath his blue striped hat while his torso and arms covered most of the page. His legs were wavy, blobby stumps and black eyes squinted at them.

"If I see someone like that," Usopp commented, "I'm running away."

"Uh, me too. If I had a ship, I'd go to sea except he looks part octopus so he might follow me," Sanji responded nervously.

"I don't know. I think he looks almost like a gorilla, only I can't figure why he's sticking his tongue out at me," Magina said as she took the sketchbook and studied it closer.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Zoro asked in annoyance.

"Hey guys, come and get your allowance!" Nami called.

An instant shouting and shoving match began. Magina chuckled. She knew better than to get in the middle of a fight like that. She'd get her allowance later. The westerly wind pushed them along and it was only a few minutes later that Luffy started shouting happily.

"Land ho! Island ahead!"

Maigna jumped to her feet and rushed to stand by Robin. The closer they came to Water 7, the more amazed she was. Gasps and exclamations echoed her thoughts.

"What a huge fountain!"

"It's spectacular!" Robin agreed.

A boat man stopped them as they approached the entrance.

"Pirates can't enter from the main entrance! Why don't you try going around to the back!" he shouted with a friendly smile.

"Ah, yes. Thank you!" Nami answered in confusion.

"What do you think those huge doors were for?" Usopp pondered out loud.

Luffy held up his picture. "They must be for the five meter tall carpenters!"

"How many of them do you think there are?!" Usopp exclaimed in shock.

When they were partly into the outer edge of the city, they were turned away again.

"Oh! Are you here for plundering or pillaging?" a friendly restaurant owner asked.

"We're here to repair our ship!" Luffy answered promptly.

"Then, there's a little place outside of town where you can anchor your ship!"

Magina frowned. It was a weird not to have anyone scared of them. It normally went like, _"Ah! Pirates! Run for your lives! Someone call the Marines!"_ Didn't it?

"Why isn't anyone afraid of us?" Chopper asked.

"There is probably someone on this island who is strong enough to handle a situation when pirates get too violent," Robin answered calmly.

"That makes sense," Magina smiled.

"You don't think those strong people will c-come after us?" Usopp stuttered.

"Of course not. We're customers," Sanji said.

"That's right! We've got lots of money just for fixing Merry up. And to get a huge bronze statue! We can't forget about that!"

Magina spotted a low-lying piece of land slightly to the starboard side of them. There was barely any grass and it didn't have that many rock formations either.

"I think this is the place they were talking about," she turned to say.

"What a dreary little spot," Sanji commented dryly.

"It can't be helped. We're pirates after all," Nami replied before giving orders, "Furl the sails! Lower the anchor!"

"Aye!"

Everybody helped by tying down ropes or throwing the anchor overboard. Soon, all that was left was tying off the furled sails. Zoro yanked on the rope, bracing his foot against the mast. It creaked and groaned alarmingly as it bent backwards towards the swordsman. Shouts of surprise echoed around the ship.

"Zoro, what are you doing to Merry?!" Usopp cried angrily.

The culprit propped the mast up by himself. "All I did was pull the rope. Is Merry really in that bad of shape?"

"I understand why they're not worried about pirates running wild in the town but why do you think the people don't call the Marines to just chase them out? Cocoro-san said that there was a base nearby. You'd think that would be the easiest solution," Nami asked, watching with only a little interest as Zoro struggled to set the mast straight.

"The shipyard. As far as they're concerned…" Zoro grunted, "pirates are customers just like anybody else."

"Oi! Zoro! Stop blabbing and fix the mast!" Usopp yelled at him while whacking him on the head.

"Alright! Let's go!" Luffy shouted, running ahead. He grabbed Usopp and they started walking down a path toward the city.

Nami shook her head, "Wait, you two! You're coming with me. We're going to find the shipyards and some place to exchange the gold."

Magina watched them load the gold on a cart and head off toward the city. Usopp had a parting warning before they disappeared entirely.

"Zoro, when we get back, the mast better be back to the way it was!"

She giggled softly as she recognized the flare of annoyance coming from the laboring swordsman.

Chopper sighed dejectedly, "It feels like we were left behind."

Magina almost echoed Chopper's sigh. "Luffy does seem to have all the fun any time that we land on a new island."

"Then, shall we go as well?" Robin suggested serenely.

"Yeah, I want to go! Do you think that there will be a bookstore?" Chopper asked hopefully.

"I'm sure there is. Did you want to visit anywhere in particular, Miss Siren? I thought that you would take this opportunity to be alone with Mr. Bushido."

Magina tried not to wrinkle her nose. "I do want to be alone with Zoro but Sanji is still here. Besides, I'm not sure how I'd put up with the two of them fighting. And a little time apart is good sometimes too."

"That's true. Well, then you are more than welcome to join us."

"Sure," Magina smiled brightly.

Chopper and Magina climbed down the rope ladder first while Robin told Zoro that they were going sightseeing. When she joined them again and they started walking, Robin smiled at her.

"What?" Magina wondered briefly if there was still some paille on her face. Or maybe…her cheeks suddenly flushed…maybe there was some mark from when Zoro kissed her?

"Oh, it's nothing. Mr. Bushido is just very overprotective of you."

Magina sighed in frustration. "Let me guess, he didn't want to let me go sightseeing. I keep telling him that I'm fine!"

"He conceded once he learned that Chopper was coming along," Robin's smile turned secretively knowing.

"You sure have it rough, Magina," Chopper said, "I don't know if I could handle Zoro staring me down all the time. He can be scary."

All of her irritation at Zoro stopped as suddenly as it began. He was only so protective because he cared about her. Magina couldn't really complain anyway since she felt the same need to protect the swordsman too. She smiled.

"So, the first stop is the bookstore?"

The conversation changed and they talked about books as they walked down the streets of Water 7 together.

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. _

_ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a: I'm glad that you thought that it was interesting. There were some parts in that chapter that made me feel nervous that it was too dull. ^_^_

_Zororenjilover: Heehee, I don't want to give any spoilers or hints so you'll just have to continue reading, lol. There might be an incident or two. Look forward to it!_

_I also wanted to thank the people who added Dream Like Eternity to their favorites recently. Japanese:_

_Den Den Mushi: a snail transponder that act like telephones or cameras _

_Obaa-chan- Grandma or an older lady_

_Review if you want to. I look forward to seeing what everyone thinks! See you all in Chapter 8! _


	8. The Hunts Start

_Legal stuff: I do not own One Piece. All One Piece characters, settings and plot belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I also did not receive any payment of any kind for the writing of this story. Dreams/daydreams will be italicized and underlined for your convenience. Enjoy Chapter 8!_

Gash stared at the loyal ex-General and his 'guest.' The silence stretched. The man shifted his feet nervously. Finally, Gash inhaled slowly.

"What did you say?"

"Your Majesty, this _gentleman_," Kigen said, smoothly sarcastic," informed me that Princess Mimi and Jotaro have left the island."

"I thought that you weren't going to arrest me if I told you about those brats," the man said timidly, the sweat collecting at his temple.

"I didn't arrest you. I just extended the King's invitation to the person who knows the whereabouts of his little sister. You might have neglected to tell me the whole truth, but you wouldn't lie to the King," Kigen smiled coldly at the trembling man.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Gash might have smiled. There weren't many men brave enough to face the ex-General's wrath. He cleared his throat and both men turned their heads.

"What do you know about my sister's disappearance?"

"Uh, well, the brat…er, young lady said that she had some important business with some hats. But she needed to leave the island without her brother's knowledge. She was afraid that you'd stop her. I helped both of them smuggle aboard a merchant ship headed toward River 7. No, uh, Ocean 7; no, that's not right either…" the man stuttered.

Gash's head throbbed, the pressure building from a headache just beginning. So, Mimi headed to Water 7 to meet the Straw Hat Pirates. She was such a pig-headed girl!

"Kigen…" he trailed off tiredly.

He hated to ask the retired General but he couldn't go himself and Kigen was the only person he trusted to bring back his errant little sister.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll leave immediately," Kigen bowed respectfully.

The man bowed clumsily too and scurried out of the chamber.

"I'll leave my sister to you, Kigen. Finding the Straw Hats first might be the best course of action, especially if they are her true objective. If I know her, Mimi has some sort of mischief planned for them. I'll leave the decision to you though," Gash said drolly.

Kigen bowed and exited the chamber as well. Gash rubbed his temples before his next consultation could be announced. As much as he wanted to be the one to search for Mimi; he was King now. Gash sighed heavily and gestured for the next objector to come in.

…

Magina hated pushy salesmen. But she hated pushy salesmen who decided that flirting with her was the best way to sell her something the most.

"I've never seen such a beautiful lady! A lady of such rare magnificence needs jewelry to match your splendor! Come and see my wares," a scrawny man with oil-slicked hair grabbed her hands and pulled her unwillingly to his stall.

Chopper was already in the bookstore and Robin was…Magina's heart jumped in her throat. Robin's song, normally mellow and slightly seductive, was beating like a rapid drum, nervous and frightened. She recognized the sound; it wasn't that long ago that she heard Robin terrified.

"I have all the jewelry that you could possibly want. Rings wrought of the finest metal and jewels, bracelets with the smoothest stones, necklaces with the most intricate designs. Try any that you like. Buy today and I'll give you 20% off," he grinned at her, one of his front teeth missing.

He held her hand captive like a fish on a hook. Magina tried to slip out of his grip but his fingers tightened mercilessly.

"I don't want any jewelry," she answered sharply.

"Then, perhaps I can interest you in scarves made from the purest silk. I also have bolts of cloth with the most spectacular hues this side of the Grand Line. I'm bound to have something that will catch your eye."

Magina was only paying a little attention since she was concentrating more on Robin's song. Suddenly, the music faded so abruptly that she panicked. It hadn't disappeared but she could no longer tell where Robin was. Magina turned her head to glance up and down the street. She didn't see Robin anywhere! Where was she? How did she move so quickly away?

"I'm sure that if you were to feel the lushness of the fabric that you'll find much that you'll want to buy," the salesman added in his most wheedling tone of voice.

"Let go of me! I don't want to buy anything!" Magina snarled angrily.

"Magina! What are you doing? Where's Robin? She didn't follow me into the bookstore and I can't smell her anymore!" Chopper said behind her.

The man took one look at Chopper and shrieked, instantly letting go of Magina's hand. He stumbled back and sat trembling in a corner of his stall. Magina almost felt sorry for the scared vendor but his annoying insistence hadn't endeared him to her. She rubbed her wrists carefully, wincing at the slight stiffness.

"Let's look for her. Between your nose and with me listening for her song, we'll find her."

Magina spoke confidently since she didn't want to worry Chopper. Robin's song was too faint for Magina to even guess which direction she was in. And if Chopper couldn't smell her either… Chopper nodded and began calling desperately. Magina took a calming breath and did the same.

"Robin!"

"Robin! Where are you?"

…

_"Mr. Bushido, Miss Siren will be fine. If you continue to insist on smothering her with your protectiveness, I will start calling you Mr. Guard Dog. There's no need to worry. Mr. Doctor is escorting us."_

He didn't often think about his past. There wasn't any reason to think about it. The past was done with, one couldn't change mistakes by regretting or recalling. But sometimes he was forcibly reminded of it. And that one innocuous conversation with Robin was all it took to bring Zoro back as he slept.

_"Kenta! Where are you?"_

_He had to be around here somewhere, along with those damn pirates. The bastards attacked while he was training and Sensei left for a journey. They were going to pay for hurting the other students. Zoro would make sure of it!  
_

_"Oh, look. Mr. Guard Dog has finally shown up. Well, Mr. Guard Dog, I really hate being the bearer of sad news but it sounds like your charge has…expired. I guess we were too rough on him," the dark voice said nastily. Zoro growled as the men surrounded him, their swords unsheathed._

His consciousness suddenly snapped back to reality. He unsheathed half of his katana, effectively blocking the strike meant to take his head, and glared balefully in the afternoon sun.

"Oh, you're awake. I thought we got the drop on you."

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the several men on all sides of him. Maybe this would turn into a fight. After that dream, he always needed to go a little wild and relieve some stress.

"Who are you? Give your names!" he demanded harshly.

The men chuckled. Zoro stood up while unsheathing Kitetsu and Yubashiri. The leader smirked insolently at him.

"Eh? You want our names, Pirate Hunter Zoro?"

Zoro glanced at their clothes. They weren't dressed like Marines. That meant that they were…

"We're the scariest scallywags on this sea. Crying babes wet themselves when we show our faces! We are the legendary bounty hunters: The Franky Brothers!"

The rest of the gang laughed and hooted in agreement. Zoro only hoped that they were legendary for being strong. He could use a proper workout.

"Since you have a 60 million bounty on your head, we'll be taking it, thank you very much. And then we'll round up your crew mates for some easy money. Lucky!"

The oaf moved to attack again. Zoro blocked easily. He had just about enough of these rats' boasting.

"Yeah, lucky! Get him!"

Zoro couldn't help smirking. "Lucky? I'd say you're unlucky."

Sweat dripped down the leader's face at his low words. The other men went pale. Without blinking, he threw the leader overboard. The rest of the men hesitated briefly before charging at him.

"Don't be scared!"

"He's only one man!"

"Yeah!"

Zoro prepared his strike.

"Nitoryu Sai Kuru!"

The followers flew into the sky like fireworks and hung there for a moment before landing in the water. Zoro shook his head.

"Pathetic."

With the excitement all over, Zoro soon slipped into another sleep. Sanji was no longer an annoying curly-eyed frog but a sleazy salesman bound and determined to force Magina to buy something. He growled. Next time he saw that damn Love Cook, he was going to kick his ass!

A slight _Tpp!_ roused him a little. The presence wasn't threatening so Zoro cracked an eyelid. The sun blocked the man's features but his long square nose gave him away. Usopp was back.

"Excuse me for intruding."

Zoro pictured taking some of the rings and stuffing them up Sanji's nose.

"The mast will need replacing."

The multicolored scarves would make a spectacular noose for the Ero Cook too…wait. What was Usopp doing back and what was he talking about? It was Usopp; he had a long nose. Zoro was instantly awake when he realized that Usopp's nose wasn't square. A man with very rectangular features was examining Merry's front deck casually.

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily.

"Oh, did I wake you?" the man smiled easily. "Sorry about that. I'm just having a look around. I'll be leaving soon."

Zoro eyed him suspiciously. He sighed silently. Guess he would just have to wait to go back to sleep until after the bastard left.

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 everybody! This is going to be kind of sad but I might have to take a 6 month hiatus from posting. My laptop is still broken but I'm taking her to a person who fixes computers tomorrow. Depending on how long that will take/if it can be fixed depends on if I will be able to post sooner than later. Right now I'm using my little sister's laptop but she is moving for six months for her job. Of course, this is all really depressing news but fingers crossed the forced break that's coming isn't as long as six months. I still plan on working on the story while I'm without a computer. And a big thanks to all of you fans out there! I'll be thinking of you that whole time too! I can't promise a chapter in the approximate two weeks that there are left but I'll work hard to try to get Chapter 9 before my sister takes off!_

_Nitoryu Sai Kuru: Two sword style: Rolling Rino _

_SoraLover987142: I'm glad you loved it! In compliance to your wishes, here's another chapter for you. *Wink* Hope you love the new chapter too! Hehe_

_ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a: Thank you! *Grin* _


	9. Coming Undone

_Legal things: All One Piece characters, plot, and settings belong to Eiichiro Oda. I did not receive any revenue or payment of any kind for the writing of this story. Enjoy Chapter 9!_

Magina and Chopper walked side by side silently. She had troubles concentrating though, especially when her throat felt so raw and hoarse. Where was Robin? There was no trace of her, even after the hour they spent searching. She just disappeared. Magina shivered, an uneasiness weighing on her mind.

"Oh! Magina! I'm smelling something familiar!" Chopper said excitedly.

Magina listened carefully. She smiled.

"It's Sanji. He's just around the corner. It might be better for us to split up. I'll search in a different direction while you let Sanji know what's going on. Who knows? Maybe he has some new information too," she suggested.

"Hmm, that's a good idea. But Magina, be careful and don't overdo it!" Chopper ordered before they separated.

Magina shook her head. Overprotective doctors…they were impossible to live with. She wandered the streets, mindful of the songs within her hearing. She nervously rubbed her hands together.

After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Magina caught a faint strain from one of her nakama. But the usual upbeat rhythms were fading out, broken…She caught her breath and ran towards a crowd that was gathering.

"Hey! Are you alright? Does anyone know this guy?" a loud male voice called.

The crowd got thicker the closer Magina came. She kept hearing the murmurs of the crowd as she tried to squirm her way past.

"Such a brutal thing to do!"

"It looks like a horrible mugging."

The press of curious bodies momentarily squeezed the breath out of her. Magina was about to push her way through the last of the crowd when she heard a familiar voice.

"Usopp! Usopp! Hey! Wake up!"

"Please let me through!" Magina begged the man in front of her. He graciously let her past. Nami knelt on the ground next to Usopp

"Nami! Usopp!"

Nami glanced at her as Magina ran up to them and knelt at Usopp's other side.

"You three wouldn't happen to be pirates, would you?" a curious person in the crowd asked.

"Shut up! Don't just stand there like an useless idiot!" Nami snapped back angrily.

"Who did this to you, Usopp?"

Everything was happening too fast. Robin's disappearance and now somebody beat up Usopp. Magina clenched a fist helplessly, a surge of anger rising rapidly. Nami propped Usopp up carefully.

"Usopp, did the Franky Brothers do this? Was it them?" she demanded.

Usopp labored to breathe and in a choked whisper, he replied, "Yeah. I'm too weak. They took the money."

Magina was confused. She knew that Usopp, Nami, and Luffy went to exchange their treasure for Beli but who were the Franky Brothers? Why were they causing trouble for the Straw Hat Pirates?

"Nami…" Usopp continued weakly, tears streaming down his face. "I can't face them…I can't. I'm too much of a disgrace. I couldn't even protect the money that was going to repair Merry. We were finally going to repair her! Dammit!"

Magina couldn't stand it. She felt so helpless! She couldn't think of anything to say to bring her nakama out of his misery.

"Usopp, it's okay. Don't worry about the money. Their hideout is close to where Merry is anchored. I'll bring Chopper back soon and he'll treat your wounds. We're going to kick their asses and get our money back!" Nami said.

Nami helped Usopp lean against a wall. "Just stay right there and I'll be right back with more help. Magina?"

"I'll stay here and watch over him. They won't get away with this, Usopp."

Nami sent the crowd away and left the two of them alone. Magina immediately tore off one of her sleeves and dipped it into the canal. She brought the rag out and wrung the excess moisture out.

"We'll just clean some of these wounds before Chopper gets here," Magina began, "It'll help…"

"Sorry, Magina, but I don't want any help," Usopp said, staggering to his feet.

"You shouldn't be moving around. You're hurt!"

He chuckled bleakly. "My pride is wounded more than I am. If I ever want to face Luffy again, I have to get that money back on my own."

Magina stared at him. She couldn't just let him go into danger by himself.

"All on your own? Brave warriors of the sea don't need backup?"

"You didn't lose the money. I can't ask you to come with me," Usopp replied hobbling down the street.

"Well, whoever these Franky Brothers are, I have a score to settle with them too," Magina said, grabbing one of Usopp's arms and supporting him.

"You're not going to stop me?" Usopp wheezed painfully.

"You're being stubborn. You wouldn't listen to me anyway, right? Just like you can't stop me from coming with you," Magina clenched her jaw, daring him to tell her differently.

He sighed once he recognized that she was being serious.

"Fine. Then, I've got a plan. Here's what we do…"

…

Mimi was just about to explode with frustration. The Straw Hats were here at Water 7 and she still wasn't ready for her rendezvous with Zoro-sama. She glanced around the area one more time.

"Mimi, what are we looking for anyway?" Jotaro asked, a hint of exasperation leaking through his song.

"I don't know exactly. I'll know it when I see it…" she trailed off. She abruptly smiled with dark satisfaction. "That's it. It's perfect."

…

Zoro was trying his best to ignore what that rectangular bastard was doing. The shipwright took his assessment job seriously and checked bow to stern and more. Zoro decided to let the man continue his task until he heard wood breaking below deck. He strolled over to the opening and went to take a look. Floorboards were scattered about the shipwright and a gaping hole stared back at Zoro.

"Oi! What are you doing down there?"

The shipwright glanced up. "Don't worry. I'll leave everything the way I found it."

The man bent to look down the hole that he made. Zoro heard a soft grunt of surprise. What did he see? Without another word, the shipwright climbed back up.

"Hey! I thought you said you'd put everything back! You can't just leave the floor like that!" Zoro objected angrily.

"There's no point in fixing it now. The ship's sailing days are over."

"What? Are you serious? If you're lying, then you'll have to answer to me!"

"I'm a professional. I wouldn't lie about this."

Something in the man's tone of voice forced Zoro to accept the possibility that it might be true. The shipwright left as abruptly as he came, leaving Zoro to think and to watch. How would everyone react to this crisis? Usopp and Luffy, they would be the hardest to convince that it was the truth.

Zoro glanced at the prow of the sturdy caravel. The goat head smiled sadly back at him.

"Merry…is it true? You really can't sail anymore?"

Of course, there was no answer. Zoro slowly sat by his katana, staring at the blue sky. All he could do now was to wait until someone returned. He didn't have to wait long before Chopper and Sanji climbed onboard. Zoro had an instant twinge of worry.

"Chopper, where is Magina?"

"She's out searching for Robin. She didn't come back here, did she?"

"Who? Magina? No, she hasn't."

"You block-headed marimo! He meant Robin-chan. She's disappeared. We were hoping that she returned here," Sanji said angrily.

Zoro didn't rise to the bait. He sighed heavily, wondering how he should tell them about Merry.

"We have another problem."

"Another concern that's bigger than the fact that Robin-chan has disappeared?" Sanji barked at him.

Zoro looked up dismally. Robin's disappearance was a serious matter too but Merry's issue had the potential to change their whole pirate careers. Chopper glanced nervously in between him and the cook. Eventually as the silence dragged on, Sanji's angry scowl diminished and was replaced by a worried frown.

"W-What is it, Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Merry can't sail anymore. Sailing to Water 7 was her last journey."

"Oi. That's a bad joke, shitty swordsman, even for you." Sanji paused. "Wait, are you being serious?"

Zoro nodded slowly. "A shipwright examined her earlier. That's what he told me."

Sanji and Chopper stared at him in shock.

"So, our ship…"

"Merry can't be repaired? Then, what's going to happen to her?" Chopper demanded.

"Dunno. It'll all depend on what Luffy and the others want to do. They're at the shipyard now and they'll tell those shipwrights what to do," Zoro leaned against the railing.

The objections were still coming, he knew it. They had to let it sink in first before arguing it out and then finally accepting the inevitable.

"Just wait a minute! She's been sailing just fine until now! Merry traveled with us ever since we began in East Blue!" Sanji protested.

"It's _because_ she's sailed the entire way with us. A person can overcome obstacles by training and getting stronger. Ships aren't able to do that. Any wounds they receive during a journey just pile up and never heal."

Chopper looked about ready to cry. Sanji lit a cigarette and stalked to the opposite side of the stern.

"I still don't like it. Can you imagine what Usopp's going to say when he hears about this?"

"I don't like it either. I mean, I love Merry!" Chopper exclaimed.

Zoro sighed. "We all do. There's nothing we can do about it now. The damage is too extensive."

Silence descended heavily, each person lost in their own private worries and thoughts. A familiar call interrupted the oppressive quiet.

"Hey, guys!"

Chopper ran to the railing. "It's Nami!"

Sanji leaned over too. "Wasn't she with Usopp and Luffy? Why did she come back alone? Nami-san! Did anything happen? Ah! Wait there! I'll carry you onboard!"

Nami shook her head. "Just carry the suitcase, Sanji-kun. This isn't the time to be playing around."

She explained that she found Usopp and showed on a map where she left him.

"I found Magina too. She volunteered to watch over him. Usopp was hurt badly. And this," Nami pointed to a spot in the south-west corner of the map, "this is the Franky Brother's hideout. That's where our stolen money should be too."

"Understood," Sanji saluted crisply and grabbed the map.

Zoro followed quickly behind while Chopper took the rear. He smiled grimly. Magina was safe and he was probably going to get a real fight after all. The three of them rented another Yagara Bull and set off to pick up Usopp and Magina.

_So, I really can't believe that I managed to write an entire chapter in two days but somehow, someway I managed it. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to get another chapter done by the time my sister leaves. No promises though! My laptop is at the doctor's as we speak so hopefully it'll be a shorter period than 6 months. I'll keep working hard to get Chapter 10 out. Wish me luck, lol. Thanks to everyone that's reading Dream Like Eternity! Review if you wish. I love hearing what everyone thinks. *Grin*_

_Nakama-best friend, comrade, companion, a combination of all three_

_Beli- the currency in the One Piece world_

_Marimo-moss head, a favorite insult of Sanji's_

_Yagara Bull- a fish unique to Water 7, carries passengers on their backs_

_SoraLover987142- You wouldn't believe how fun it was to write that scene. Lol. It was a good thing for that salesman that he grabbed both of her hands, otherwise he'd be sporting some new stab wounds! *Wink* _


	10. A Crew Seperated

_Legal stuff: All original One Piece characters, settings and plot belongs to Eiichiro Oda. There was no payment of any kind received by my person for writing this fan fiction. Enjoy Chapter 10!_

"Usopp-you're crazy! This plan is insane!" Magina hissed as they snuck closer to the bounty hunter's house.

"It'll work. I make the perfect distraction. They'll be so focused on me that they won't even guess that you're going to flank them," Usopp whispered back.

She shook her head. "Be careful then. You're still injured."

Usopp turned to her seriously. " We _need_ that money back. It's our chance to finally repair Merry. I won't let something small like getting hurt stand in my way."

Magina couldn't say anything at first. Usopp was determined to make his plan work. Her jaw clenched; even a coward could have moments of courage.

"Fine. Just don't die."

Usopp nodded and held his Pachinko ready. Magina waited for the signal. Usopp aimed carefully and shot one of his explosive pellets at the entrance. She sprinted towards the back. She checked the windows first, hoping that she could slip in that way but they were all sealed shut.

She hurried to the back of the house. _Boom!_ Another explosion! Magina turned the corner hastily. There was a back door! She didn't see any handles or knobs. Her heart sank for a moment but she couldn't give up. Usopp was counting on her! She tried to slide the door open and push the door open but nothing worked. Was it just a trick door, or was there another way to open it that she hadn't discovered yet? Magina crouched on the right side of the door and searched for a button or a panel…The door creaked open.

"Pirates can be so troublesome sometimes. Imagine. Trying to take back the money that we rightfully stole! What could they be thinking!"

A tall, masked person stepped out of the double doors, flanked by two nearly identical women. He was holding two briefcases. Magina's eyes widened. That must be the money! They hadn't noticed her yet. Maybe she still had a chance…

Magina took a steadying breath and lunged forward. She elbowed the man in his back and yanked the suitcases free. She smirked with satisfaction at the man's grunt of pain before taking off in a dead run. A bullet _whizzed!_ past her ear.

"Hold it right there, nee-chan," the man called, "If you don't come back, I'll order my family to kill Long Nose Boy."

Magina halted abruptly. She almost heard Usopp's voice in her head. _'Don't worry about me! Just take the money and go!'_ She trembled. Could she really sacrifice Usopp for the money? It was essential for repairing Merry. Could she doom the ship to save Usopp?

"You must be another one of Straw Hat's henchmen. Any ordinary thief wouldn't care if a pirate died. I'll give you ten seconds to decide whether he lives or dies. One…"

Magina's palms sweated. Merry or Usopp?

"Two…"

She closed her eyes so tight that it was painful. "I'm sorry, Usopp," she whispered before turning on her heels and marching back to the masked man.

"A very smart decision you've made. Now, I'll just take these back…huh?"

Magina clutched the handle so tightly that her knuckles turned white as a fish bone. She'd come with the man, but she wasn't going to let go of the money if she could help it. There was no reason for everything to go this man's way.

"I'd let go, girlie. Or do you really not care what happens to Long Nose Boy?"

The mask almost looked like a sun. Magina glared back at the ice blue eyes attempting to stare her down.

"I wouldn't have come back if I didn't care. The way I look at it, we have no choice but to compromise. You have my nakama and I have the money. I can't leave if you threaten to kill him, but if you kill him, you'll never see this money again."

She spoke confidently. Trying to use her nakama as a bargaining chip; who did this guy think he was?

"I could've ordered my cute followers to dispose of that weakling before we left. You'll have no way of knowing unless you see for yourself," the man answered coldly.

"I believe in my nakama. He won't die that easily."

"At this rate, Aniki," the first twin stated calmly.

"We'll be late for the train," the second twin completed the sentence.

"I don't compromise, but you're interesting. I might listen to what you have to say if it's anything su-uper remarkable."

Magina took a deep breath to ease her nervousness. Very calmly, she held up the two briefcases.

"I'll hand over a suitcase once you can't threaten my nakama anymore. If that happens to be before we reach the train station then that's fine."

"And the other one?"

"I figure that we can play a game. You try to take my suitcase, I try to take yours. We need this money too so I can't give it away so easily. The train station will mark the end of the game. Does that sound interesting enough?" Magina grinned.

The glare in the man's eyes faded and she got a feeling that he smiled underneath the mask.

"Fine. Then, let's go."

Magina swallowed anxiously. For now, she held the money. She'd look for a way to escape before they boarded the train. She only hoped that Usopp would stay safe. She was going to do her best to keep the money by her. She didn't want to disappoint her nakama.

…

Zoro sheathed his katana and unwrapped the black bandana from his head. The Franky House lay in ruins behind him. He growled under his breath. The opportunity to hand those guys' asses back to them was gratifying but the fact that Magina was missing weighed heavily on his mind. What was that baka girl doing?

"Oi! Guys! I've treated Usopp! We can move him back to the ship. Come and help me with him!" Chopper called.

Zoro walked to where the doctor was diligently wrapping and rewrapping the bandages that encompassed Usopp from head to toe. Sanji went to check on Luffy. Responsibility for the Captain was a heavy burden. Zoro helped when he could but Luffy still bore the brunt of it.

Luffy and Sanji eventually joined them. The Love Cook looked shocked. "Chopper, Zoro, I've decided. We'll say goodbye to Merry here. If she was able to keep sailing, then we'd manage somehow. But she's going to s-sink if we stay on her."

He didn't think he was shocked to hear his Captain's decision. Zoro nodded seriously. Tears welled up in Chopper's eyes but he managed to stay focused at the task of bringing Usopp back.

"Zoro…"

Luffy's quiet and conflicted voice held him back from helping the others right away. Zoro sighed silently.

"A swordsman is never afraid of change, Luffy. Sometimes it's sad and painful but those experiences make one stronger. Merry's-Merry was the best home for us when we started. She was a true nakama and kept us traveling as far as she could take us. Now that she's reached her limit, we have no choice but to say goodbye. Your decision, Captain, is the only path forward to fulfill our dreams."

Luffy didn't reply at first. He looked up with a tight smile. "Yeah, you're right. Well, let's head back. Wait. Where's Magina? Didn't you say that she was with Usopp?"

"She was. I don't know where she is now," Zoro growled. Luffy frowned. Sanji practically burst into hysterics.

"First Robin-chan and now Magina-san? Now I only have one precious bloom to shower my tender care on! Why are all my beautiful flowers being taken away from me?"

"_Your _flowers?" Zoro barked angrily.

Sanji glanced at him smugly. Zoro was just about to punch his head in when Chopper broke in between them. "Usopp still needs treatment, but I need to go back to Merry for the rest of it. Stop arguing and let's go!" Grumbling, both men helped their Captain and the diminutive doctor carry Usopp back to the Going Merry.

…

Jotaro stared glumly across the room He couldn't believe that this was what Mimi had in mind! She was busy getting ready for her 'meeting' with the Straw Hat's swordsman. He already tried to talk her out of it, but once Mimi made a decision, she didn't change it easily.

"Jotaro? I need some help zipping this up. Can you..?" Mimi asked, stepping out from behind the changing divider. She was in an elegant scarlet evening dress. Her burnished gold hair set in curls was piled high on her head. All hearing, thought and sound abruptly halted as she approached him.

"…taro! Jotaro! What's the mater with you? Are you going to help me with this dress or not?"

"Huh? I-I mean, I'm fine. Turn around." She narrowed her eyes and bent to take a closer look at his face. His cheeks flushed. What was she doing so close?

"Are you sure you're feeling all right? You look really red, maybe you have a fever. Let me check…"

Jotaro gently pushed her away. "I'm really okay. Where's the zipper?"

"Well, if you're sure. It's on the side."

Jotaro swallowed nervously and fumbled with the zipper. He clasped the hook after the fourth attempt, sighing in relief when he finished. "There, you're all set."

Mimi turned to face him, an excited grin lighting up her eyes so that they sparkled. "Thanks, Jotaro! So, how do I look, Mr. Navigator?" She twirled around in a tight circle. The golden ringlets hanging past her ears bounced while the red dress swirled gently around her ankles.

"You…you look very b-beautiful tonight, Princess." Jotaro couldn't get his mouth to work properly.

"Hmm, yes. I think you're right. I look perfect! Now, change your clothes and come with me. There's still lots to do!"

Jotaro knew he should protest. What Mimi planned for the swordsman wasn't exactly ethical, but something about her enthusiastic smile made it impossible for Jotaro to stop her. For now, he'd just have to go along with it and protect her until she finally gave up on this ridiculous plan.

…

Zoro leaned against the railing of the roof and stared at the night sky. The marksman had officially left them. Magina and Robin were still missing. Love Cook had disappeared, muttering that he had to go somewhere. And despite the interrupted naps he managed to catch that afternoon, sleep eluded him. He glanced at his Captain. Luffy sat on a rooftop nearby staring across the city of Water 7. He hadn't spoken a word since they rented a room.

Zoro sighed, things just didn't feel right without the siren there. Magina might have found a way to keep everybody calm. She…Zoro suddenly sat up straight. He heard her! She was calling him! He scrambled to his feet and silently made his way through the streets of Water 7. _Hold on, Magina. I'm coming!_

….

Mimi was getting tired of waiting. She called Zoro-sama nearly two hours ago! She paced. Why wasn't he here yet?

"Excuse me, madam, but it doesn't look like your date will arrive anytime soon. I'm afraid that we'll have to close our restaurant shortly if you don't order anything," a waiter approached her politely.

"Mimi, why don't we just go back. I'm a little hungry after waiting this long," Jotaro whispered to her.

She sighed. "Well, let's just eat something here if you're hungry. We've got plenty of money."

"I'll bring menus right away for you and your companion. I wouldn't worry about your other guest. The streets of Water 7 are very confusing in the dark. He probably just got lost," the waiter bowed and left.

Mimi could smack herself. She can't believe that she forgot about a detail as important as that! "Jotaro? Nii-chan said something earlier about Zoro-sama's sense of direction, didn't he?"

Jotaro thought about it briefly before nodding. "He wasn't sure he ever saw anybody capable of getting lost like Zoro-san. Even the other Straw Hats said that the only time he didn't get lost was if Magina-san was with him."

"I'll have to come up with another plan then," Mimi stated calmly before looking at the menus the waiter delivered.

…

Zoro was confused. How did the hotel manage to move while he was on it? He thought he was trying to rest on the hotel roof since the room felt too stuffy. Where was he? He glanced around and saw a bulletin board. A piece of paper was tacked to it.

"Train schedule? I must be at the station then. How did I get all the way out here?"

Zoro shrugged and then started walking back to the hotel, assuming that they hadn't relocated the building again. He wanted to have a talk with the hotel manager in the morning….

_So, as I stated in the author's note last chapter (I think it was last chapter anyway…) this might be the last chapter posted for a while. My laptop will hopefully be fixed and back in action before the month is over but that all depends on how bad it is. I'll still work on the story during this forced break. A big thanks for everyone who sticks with me. Review this chapter if you enjoyed it. Your reviews make my day and keep me going when my naughty muse abandons me randomly. *Wink* I'll update whenever I have the chance to!_

_Nakama-best friend, companion, comrade, a combination of all three._

_Baka-idiot or stupid_

_Nii-chan- older brother_

_Aniki-brother or older brother, more informal_

_SoraLover987142: I'm sorry, that's a surprise. But I promise this first attempt Mimi makes to mess with Zoro and Magina is not the last. *Evil Grin* You'll just have to look forward to what Mimi's going to do next! Heehee. _


	11. Finding Robin

_Legal notices: I do not own One Piece. All original One Piece characters, settings and plot belong to Eiichiro Oda. I did not receive any payment of any kind when writing this fan fiction. Enjoy Chapter 11!_

Magina tried to recall exactly what happened. They waited at the station together. One briefcase was in the bounty hunter's possession. The train arrived and the man threw her over his shoulder before she could blink. After that, she woke in a train car alone, clutching her case desperately. Magina celebrated, the bounty hunter didn't take her briefcase. She painfully detached her swollen fingers and opened it. Empty.

Magina stumbled into the bright morning sunshine. She couldn't believe how badly she messed up! Usopp trusted her to get the money back. How was she going to face him? She didn't think he'd accept an excuse like 'I was tricked.' Magina rubbed the back of her head. She winced as she touched the large bump.

Magina's head pounded and her stomach growled. She had no idea where her nakama were and she was too turned around to even guess which direction the ship was in. She was too far away to hear anyone. Magina almost burst into hysterical laughter. She was lost!

"I guess I'm really useless without my nakama," she muttered in frustration before finally just picking a direction and walking away.

Magina heard a lot of worried and angry talk while she wandered. Assassination attempts and a huge storm heading their way. She shook her head. It was still too early for the storm; she felt her sea instinct taking effect. There were still a few more hours before the real start of the storm. The rustlings of newspapers sounded like a strong wind blowing through a forest. The shouts grew louder.

"Buy your Mizu-Mizu Paper! The names and pictures of the perpetrators are included inside! Make sure to buy one and tell the Galley-La shipwrights if you see any of them!"

Magina wondered what the commotion was all about. People crowded together, loudly declaring their intentions for the outlaws. Above the noise, Magina caught a discreet strain. The song was definitely Robin's; only there was a hopeless determination to the music. It was unusual enough to be a different person entirely. Where? Where was she?

Magina glanced around her street. Not there! She ran to the bridge. Not there either! She spotted a tall, dark-haired woman go into a shop on the opposite side of the road. She fought past the throngs of people.

When Magina inched closer, she realized that it wasn't a shop at all. It looked like a deserted café. She peeked around the corner. Robin sat in a chair, having a conversation with someone. There were two people but they hid in the shadows.

"Yesterday was just the practice run. Tonight is the real thing. This is a mission in the name of Absolute Justice."

Magina's eyes widened. What…was going on? The crowd suddenly pressed alarmingly close. She staggered into the dim shadows.

"Miss Siren. I thought you might find me first. You can tell the Captain that I'm leaving the crew from this point on."

Magina blinked several times to adjust her eyes. The lack of sun was a sharp contrast to the overwhelming darkness. She listened carefully and shook her head in silent denial.

"No matter what you tell me, Robin, you're forgetting that I can hear your song. You might be able to hide your emotions from everybody else but you can't fool a siren."

"A siren? You keep interesting friends, Nico Robin. We'll take care of this. Be ready for tonight's finale."

The man's voice dismissed Robin curtly. She stood up quickly and began to leave. She stopped at the doorway.

"Don't forget our deal."

"Of course not."

Robin walked away, leaving her alone with the two strangers. The blackness was oppressive and stifling; Magina couldn't breathe. The man who talked earlier fluidly rose from his chair. Just before exiting from the back, he spoke to his companion.

"You know what to do."

The silent one approached her. Pain erupted from her left shoulder. Stunned, Magina fingered the throbbing joint. Her brain made the connection moments before she touched the slightly sticky area. Blood! But how? He hadn't moved! Another stab wound manifested in her right side. Magina coughed violently. She tasted metal. She tried dodging his attacks. How could she dodge when her enemy's movements were invisible to her?

'_Come on, siren. Sometimes you have to fight without one of your senses. Are you going to tell your opponent to give you a break because you can't see them? Hear them? They'll kill you without a moments hesitation if you believe that.'_

Magina closed her eyes. She unsheathed her daggers and listened, focused. The crowd noise faded and then disappeared. Magina ignored the agony from his attacks as best she could and continued to listen. _Shing!_ It wasn't like a sword striking but that must be it. The sound before the strike. Now if only…

Her head spun, dizziness and vertigo causing her stomach to lurch. She lost too much blood. Magina clenched her teeth. At least once, she wanted to hit him at least once before she blacked out.

"I noticed something interesting. There's a scab inside your abdomen. That might cause you health problems if you don't fix that in the future," a dark tenor voice spoke pleasantly.

Magina stayed silent. The man chuckled.

"I can remove it for you as compensation for beating you to the ground."

_Shing!_ Magina struck as soon as she heard it and nearly collapsed at the same time. She experienced it again, Sudo stabbing her. The strength left her legs and she sank to the floor. She was going to pass out. She weakly gripped his arm. His sleeve was torn.

She struggled to gasp out, "…I cut you…"

"It's just a scratch. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"It means…my nakama can beat you."

The man withdrew his finger. Magina collapsed on the floor, feebly coughing. He lifted her easily and carried her out in the sunshine. Her vision blurred.

"No one can beat us. Just rest while I drop you off in a nice deserted alley."

The man jumped from rooftop to rooftop nimbly. Eventually, he found a location he liked and let her fall into the street below. Magina didn't even remember hitting the ground.

…

"So this is where everybody went. We rented a room and yet nobody's there. It looks like I wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep," Love Cook commented after he opened the roof access door.

"Sanji, where did you go?" Chopper asked curiously.

Sanji took a drag before answering, "I went back to the cape. I hoped that maybe Magina-san or Robin-chan would have returned. They don't know where we're staying after all."

Two seconds later, Nami burst onto the roof.

"Luffy! Somebody attacked Iceberg-san last night!"

For the very first time since last night, Luffy spoke.

"The Ice-Ossan? Why would someone do that to a guy that everybody loves?"

Luffy frowned and jumped off the roof into the street. "I'm going to check it out."

Nami leaned over the railing. "Wait for me, Luffy! I'm coming with you!"

She hurried down the stairs and the two headed towards Dock 1. Silence crashed heavily on the roof. Finally, Sanji stretched too.

"I'm going to search for Robin-chan and Magina-san in town today."

Chopper hopped up suddenly. "I'll come with you, Sanji. I want to help find them."

Zoro closed his eyes and leaned his head against a wall. "I'll just stay here and guard our things. Magina has a better chance of finding me if I stay in one place."

"I guess so," Chopper replied slowly.

"If you're going back to the room, marimo, don't forget the room we're in!" Sanji called as he and Chopper headed towards the door.

He closed the roof door behind him. Zoro growled underneath his breath. Two seconds later, the door opened again and Sanji peeked his head through.

"Ah, the room number is 213. Try your best to remember!"

"I didn't forget it the first time, you damn Love Cook!" he shouted angrily at Sanji.

Sanji smirked. "Well, then later, shitty swordsman."

That idiot! Of course he wouldn't forget the room they were in! He'd been in it before…once. That should be enough to get him back. Determined to prove the shitty Ero Cook wrong, Zoro stalked towards the stairs. It was two flights down, past the first room to the right and then the third door to the left. How could anyone mess up directions that simple? After going down two flights and finding the corresponding room, he walked in.

"Aiyee!" a woman screamed.

She wore nothing but a towel loosely wrapped around her front. Zoro's cheeks burned.

"What the hell? Why is there a naked woman in our room?!"

"This isn't your room, you beast!" the lady shrieked.

"If it's your room then why are our things in here?! Wait, did anyone have pink fuzzy slippers and silk bathrobes? Well, Nami or the Love Cook would wear them but the rest of us didn't have anything like that," Zoro added thoughtfully.

"Like. I. Said. It's not your room!" the lady clutched at her towel indignantly.

Zoro sighed heavily. "Well, whatever. I guess I'll try again."

He went back outside to the hallway. He scratched his head. Maybe he remembered the wrong directions. Zoro took one more flight of stairs down and found their room. Yep, there it was, 312. He strode to the bed. After that little excitement, Zoro thought he'd attempt to sleep a little. He had a feeling that he might need the rest.

30 minutes later…

Pounding footsteps and cross voices woke Zoro up.

"They weren't in their room! The manager said that only the swordsman was still here! He hasn't left the building! Find him!"

Zoro grumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He opened the door. Angry people were throwing doors open and ransacking rooms, searching for somebody.

"So damn noisy!" Zoro groaned before yawning with his mouth wide open. He stretched, only briefly noticing how everything went completely still at his entrance.

"Isn't that him?"

"He has three swords…and green hair…"

"Excuse me. Are you Pirate Hunter Zoro?" a squat balding man warily approached him.

Zoro's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right. "Huh? Who wants to know?"

Most citizens would back away at his dangerous tone. Not these ones, they stepped forward, unafraid.

"It IS him! Capture him!"

Shocked, surprised; Zoro concluded that his only available option was a strategic retreat. He sprinted back into the room and cut the window. Leaping through it, he tumbled safely to the street below

"Hey, down there! Don't let him get away! He's one of the Straw Hat Pirates!" one of the people from the hotel called from the destroyed window.

Hostile glowers turned his way. He swallowed hastily and ran in a different direction. The strong wind pulled at his shirt. Angry shouts and threats followed him wherever he turned. Why was everybody acting so crazy? Zoro left the yells behind for the moment as he ducked down a shaded alleyway.

A familiar scent tensed his already taut nerves. Blood! The odor hung heavily in the narrow space. Zoro searched the ground, a dread uneasiness weighing him down. A lax body lay in the shadows.

"Magina."

His throat constricted. Was she breathing? He gently brushed her hair away and felt for a pulse. Zoro sighed once he found it. Her heartbeat was faint but it was there. The next step was to find Chopper. Magina needed treatment immediately. He carefully slung her over his shoulder and stepped out of the alley.

"Hey! There he is!"

Zoro cursed under his breath. He forgot about the irate citizens. He had to find a way to avoid them. He clenched his teeth and ran like his life depended on it.

_I hope you enjoyed Chapter 11! Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but I'll do my best not to leave you hanging for too long._

_Marimo-moss head, moss brain, one of Sanji's favorite insult_

_Guest: I'm not sure I can wait either! *Grin* I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Here's another chapter for you! *wink*_


	12. And Chasing Truth

_Legal notice: All original One Piece characters, settings and plot belong to Eiichiro Oda. I did not receive any payment for writing this fan fiction. All dream sequences are italicized and underlined for your convenience. Enjoy Chapter 12!_

Kigen paced the cabin, his pent-up energy unflagging. Six more days he would have to reign in his concerned impatience. He wanted to see his granddaughter as swiftly as possible and reassure himself that she was safe.

The vessel tilted alarmingly and he stumbled. What the hell was going on? Kigen flung open his door and staggered his way to the top deck. A storm raged above him, the waves tossing the boat wildly. The top deck of the ship was chaotic. Sailors scurried with no direction or order, trying to keep the sailing craft afloat. Kigen grabbed the arm of a panicked crew member.

"Where's the captain? Was he thrown overboard?"

The man shook his head. "Naw, he's just seasick. He's in his cabin."

Kigen immediately took charge after a moment of regaining his composure. Seasick? When in a leadership position, it was imperative not to let weakness impair one's decisions. Such an attitude was only logical.

"Take two men and furl the sails. If they are ripped then we won't go much further. I will talk to the navigator."

"Uh, that's not the navigator. He gets seasick worse than the captain."

Kigen growled. What kind of ship was this? It was a wonder they hadn't sunk already! The sailor quickly did as he was told while Kigen strode angrily towards the wheel.

"You know how to read a Pose, sailor?" he shouted above the gale.

The lad looked startled but he nodded nervously. Kigen glanced at the sky, determining which direction the storm raged.

"Alright, sail opposite of the Pose. If we stay in the outskirts of the storm, it'll tear this ship to pieces."

The impromptu navigator did as he was told. Kigen spent the rest of the night putting order to the chaotic vessel and battling the elements. By dawn, the furor died and the steady rain slowly turned into mist. An older sailor approached him. He nodded in gratitude.

"We don't normally allow passengers to interfere but without your help, we'd probably be goners."

Kigen scrubbed his forehead; energy finally depleted. "I'm talking to your captain and navigator," he paused, "after I've slept."

"Aye," the sailor grinned at him.

Kigen walked back to his room and practically collapsed on the hammock, quickly falling asleep.

…

He caught his breath in the shadows of a dead-end street, the siren slung over his shoulder. He didn't understand why he was being chased but it looked like the Straw Hats were the targets.

"Did anyone check down here?" a person shouted nearby.

Shit!

Zoro thought quickly, wielding his katana and slashing his way through a door. He accidentally used too much strength. Multiple buildings now had stylish matching triangular doors. At a different time, Zoro might have been impressed by how many structures he just altered but right then, he was attempting to hide. He walked into the first edifice, to the darkest corner.

"Oi, someone just entered. Should I kick his ass?" asked a loud whisper.

"No! And be quiet! We don't want to be discovered!" hissed a familiar voice.

"Hey! Look at these cuts! It looks like he sliced his way back to the open streets! Don't let him get away!"

Footsteps pounded against the pavement as a small crowd rushed through the triangular openings. One or two men stayed behind, blinking at the darkness but eventually they left too. Zoro let out the breath he held.

"Robin…" Magina moaned suddenly. "Don't…g-! Save…Ro-!"

"Are you awake, siren? Be quiet, or they'll hear us," he growled softly.

"I didn't know she talked in her sleep. Does she talk in her sleep a lot?"

Zoro felt a poke in his ribs briefly. He jumped, not expecting the sudden physical contact. It only took a moment for him to recognize the shadowy figure beside him.

"How the hell should I know, Luffy? That damn Love Cook doesn't just guard the kitchens at night."

"What happened to Magina?" Nami asked, frowning at him.

"I don't know. I found her in an alleyway. I've been running around trying to escape the angry mobs. So tired…I just want to nap," Zoro yawned briefly and stretched.

A distant shout startled them all.

"There he is! In the first building!"

"Check every corner. There might be more pirates lurking in the shadows!"

Nami smacked her forehead and glared at him before they took off running down the street together, an angry mob close on their heels.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted.

"My fault? It was amazing that they didn't find us sooner!" Zoro yelled back.

"You were the one who let them see you!"

"We'll lose them if we go this way!" Luffy called.

Zoro tried to follow but his rubber captain yanked him around the wrong corner. He growled low in his throat.

"Don't be so upset, Zoro. You always get lost," Luffy chuckled.

Nami halted suddenly. Luffy jogged up to her, still dragging him and Magina in tow.

"Come on, Nami. We can't stop or they'll catch us."

"They won't be able to catch us is they can't find us," she murmured and ran up to a bridge. "Luffy. Stretch yourself underneath the bridge. There has to be enough room for the three of us. Take off your sandals already, hurry!"

Luffy looked slightly puzzled but he did what Nami said. Zoro nodded in understanding when Nami flipped herself over the edge and disappeared from sight. She popped her head out and gestured for him to hand her Magina. Once Nami took Magina, Zoro headed to the other side and also maneuvered himself on the make-shift platform. He was barely out of sight when the yelling became louder.

"Do you see them? They came down this way!"

"Keep looking! They can't have gone far!"

"Somebody check the rooftops. They might try to escape that way!"

Their platform shook slightly. Footfalls pounded on the stone bridge above them.

"Are they gone yet?" Luffy's muffled voice sounded strained.

"Not yet," Zoro answered softly.

A few minutes later, Zoro heard more shouting.

"Let's check another section of the city!"

"Yeah! We won't let them get away this easily!"

Hundreds of feet ran across the stone walkways.

"Now?"

Zoro shook his head. If they revealed themselves too soon, the chase would continue. Nami replied for him.

"Just a little longer."

Another minute passed and things quieted down. Silence descended on the bridge until Luffy suddenly yelped and let go. _Kersplash!_ Water surrounded them. Nami supported Magina. That left him to rescue the hammer. Zoro sighed and dived below, eventually dragging his captain back to the surface.

"Oi, Zoro, Luffy! Over here!" Nami called.

Luffy coughed up some water. "That surprised me!"

"Ah! Sorry, guys. I'm glad I found you though. Something's going on with Robin!" Chopper exclaimed.

Dripping wet, Luffy and Zoro climbed up on the street. Luffy pulled his hat over his eyes, folding his arms seriously. "Yeah. Let's go somewhere safe. Then, we'll figure things out."

Zoro nodded. Being chased all day wouldn't solve anything. Luffy found a quiet roof top. The late afternoon sun slowly dried his hair and clothes. Chopper bandaged Magina while Nami explained what happened with the shipwrights. Chopper recounted his brief conversation with Robin. Zoro listened grimly. Whatever decision Luffy reached, he'd stand with his captain.

…

_An agonized scream tore through the silent morning. She clutched her blanket and wrapped it tighter around her head. The knock on the door was muffled by the thick material._

"_Magina? Mama wanted to talk to you," Papa called sadly. Another scream nearly interrupted him._

_Magina lifted her head from her pillow, panic rising up to choke her. No…no! If Mama talked with her, Mama's song would disappear!_

"_I'll be out soon. I-I just need to get dressed!" she lied, her voice trembling._

"_Alright."_

_A tear slipped. Poor Papa. He sounded so sad and tired. Magina shakily climbed out of her window and ran. She passed the oak tree. She couldn't hide there today; it wasn't far enough. She could still hear Mama's song dying. She sprinted down the cape, barely dodging shrubs, and buried rocks. Magina couldn't stop her sobs now. _

_Blinded, she tripped over a hidden root by the cliff. She looked up and saw darkness behind the sparse undergrowth. Magina pushed the branches aside. A large hollow cave was behind the bush. Without even thinking, Magina crawled in and curled up in a ball. She couldn't get far enough away…she could still hear Mama's song growing weaker. Minutes crawled by and then hours. The silence that Magina dreaded finally crashed heavily on her consciousness._

_Magina screamed into the empty cave. Nothing answered her desperate cry. Mama was dead. Robin! She had to help save her! Robin couldn't leave her too!_

"Robin!" Magina bolted straight up.

"Oh, good. You're awake," Chopper said in obvious relief. "Though you shouldn't move around too much."

"I'll be fine. There's no time to worry about me. We have to save Robin!"

"We still don't know what's going on but we think that she might go back to kill the Ice-Ossan," Luffy said.

Magina calmed herself. Luffy's melody sang with conviction; as clear and bright as a trumpet.

"Then, we're going after her," she sighed in relief.

"You're not going. Didn't you hear Chopper? You shouldn't be moving," Zoro stated.

"He said I shouldn't move much. I can help. I've already met with the enemy," Magina argued. They weren't going to leave her behind again!

"And you obviously couldn't handle it. You should just hide somewhere and rest, siren. Besides, you don't even know where the headquarters are," he growled, scowling at her fiercely.

Magina clenched her jaw. "You're one to talk, you directionally challenged swordsman! I could beat you there, even without knowing where it is!"

"Fine. I'd like to see you try it! Don't be disappointed when you get lost! Come on, guys. Let's go!" Zoro stalked off. The others shrugged and followed him.

"I won't get lost, I'm not like a certain someone who gets confused in their own cabin!" she called angrily.

That man! He frustrated her so much! She wasn't helpless! She felt slightly weak but blood loss wasn't going to slow her down when her nakama was in danger. She limped her way downstairs to the street.

"Miss! Are you alright? Did you need help?" a voice asked behind her.

Magina hid her smirk behind her hand and quietly started to cry.

"Oh…umm…don't cry…W-What's wrong?"

"My brother is a shipwright and he's helping guard Headquarters tonight. Some lowlife pirates beat me up and left me here…" a fake sob caught in her throat.

"I wanted to go and warn him that there might be trouble," Magina sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes delicately.

"What's your brother's name? Is he really a Galley-La shipwright?" the man asked suspiciously.

Magina nodded fervently, her mind racing for a name. She hoped that she looked worried rather than miserable since the memory of the original owner was still painfully fresh in her mind.

"Ryuu-ni has been a faithful worker for the Galley-La company for three years now. It was always his dream to help the best shipwrights in the world."

"Hah! Ryuu, that bastard! Why didn't he tell us that he had such a pretty looking sister?"

"He's very protective of me," Magina answered shyly, secretly wishing the man would just give her directions already.

"Here, I'll let you use my yagara. He knows the quickest way to Headquarters. I should warn you, don't stay too long. It could get dangerous if those damn pirates attack again," the man warned.

Magina grinned as she climbed into the carriage-like seat. "I'll leave right away," she promised.

"Alright, Toki. Fastest route to Headquarters. Go!"

She clung to the reigns as the yagara raced down the canals. It only took five minutes before a tall building came into view. The yagara came to a halt. Magina saw a humongous tree overlooking the building. That might be a good place to hide until everyone arrived.

"Toki-chan, can you take me closer to that tree?"

The yagara nodded happily and gently glided forward. Magina patted him on the head and carefully climbed out.

"Thank you, Toki-chan. Take care of yourself!"

Toki made a sound of agreement and sped away. Magina smiled softly before turning her attention back to the tree. It took some time to climb the tree high enough so that she wouldn't be seen. Now, she only had to wait.

The sky darkened, the sunset fading into twilight until full dusk settled over Water 7. Just as her impatience was about to drive her crazy, the leaves rustled. Luffy and Zoro appeared in between the branches, Nami and Chopper close behind. Magina grinned at the expression of pure annoyance that Zoro shot at her. His dark growl felt like her victory cry.

"What took you so long?"

_Hey all! Important announcement: my computer is back! It didn't take as long as I thought to get it fixed. Yay! Hopefully that will mean chapters will be coming more regularly than before. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review since I can't tell if you like it (or didn't like it) if you don't tell me, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll see you again for Chapter 13! _


	13. Raid Galley La Company!

_Legal Notice: I do not own any One Piece characters, settings or original plot. It all belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I did not receive any revenue or payment for writing this fan fic. Enjoy Chapter 13!_

Zoro stared unhappily at the siren. She leaned against the tree trunk, her eyes closed. She really did beat them there. Magina should've just slept somewhere safe. They could solve this problem with Robin without her.

"Stop glaring at me, Zoro. It's messing with my concentration," Magina said calmly; eyes still shut.

He growled low in his throat but turned his gaze towards the courtyard instead. What a stubborn woman! Zoro watched the shipwrights milling around anxiously, an expectant hush exuding from every man there.

"Chopper, do you see anything yet?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"No, but there sure are a lot of shipwrights around. And they all look strong," Chopper answered, his eyes glued to the binoculars.

"That's only to be expected after what happened earlier. Those shipwrights don't seem like the type to mess around," Nami commented, "We'll have to wait for the right opportunity to move."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed solemnly, "If we jump in carelessly, we'll end up in a bad situation."

Zoro agreed with Nami's exaggerated show of disbelief.

"I can't believe those words actually came out of your mouth! Is this really from the same person who just leapt off a building earlier?"

"Wait, you jumped off a building?" Magina asked, her eyes snapping open in amazement.

"Yeah, he did! And you've seen how tall some of the buildings are, right? He jumped from the highest one all the way down to the lower levels! I thought I was going to die!" Nami's face was streaked with tears from the remembered horror.

Zoro rolled his eyes slightly before turning his full attention back to the courtyard and the diligently searching doctor.

"It's going to be a long night, Chopper, but make sure to tell us immediately if you see something. This will be our last chance to find out why Robin left."

"I got it! You can count on me!"

A sudden explosion rocked the silent night. Zoro stared wide-eyed at the plumes of smoke and fire that started in the corner of the building. After the initial shock and chaos initiated in the courtyard, he stood up on the branch, on hand resting comfortably on his katana.

"So, Captain, what's the plan? Are we going in?" He looked at the others when there was no response. Luffy was already missing.

"That idiot! Why can't he think before he acts?!" he yelled in tandem with Nami.

Magina sighed. "Robin's song is still distorted but she's here. We'll have to do something soon."

Nami rubbed her head briefly. "Well, that baka doesn't have an ability to be subtle. He's probably done beating all the shipwrights at the front door. We can sneak in that way."

After jumping from the tree, they ran alongside the walled fence, Nami directing them. Zoro eyed Magina worriedly. She was panting heavily. He shook his head. Stubborn girl!

"Okay! Jump here!" Nami shouted.

They leapt over the wall and halted in their tracks. Hundreds of shipwrights glared at them. For a few tense seconds, no one moved.

"No way! Where's Luffy? He was supposed to be here first!" Nami moaned.

"They're here! Get them! Show them what it means to mess with the Galley La workers!" someone shouted before the Straw Hats were chased…again. Zoro growled. Running like this wasn't going to help save Robin.

"That's it! Bring it on!" he yelled, unsheathing his katana and turning around.

"Zoro! The shipwrights aren't our enemies!" Nami cried in shock.

"Don't worry. I'll use the back of my blades."

"I'll help too!" Magina reached for her daggers quickly.

"I don't need help. Just keep Nami and Chopper safe and stay out of this."

"But I-"

Zoro didn't let her finish. In minutes, the front courtyard was heaped with unconscious or moaning shipwrights. He only glanced back when he was sure no one got back up.

"You're dangerous even if you turn your blades around," Nami murmured before running towards the stairs. "Okay, Iceberg-san's room is near the top. This way!"

Zoro began to follow when an arm linked with his. Black hair whipped wildly into his face.

"You always go the wrong way, Zoro. What would you do without me?" Magina asked, her eyes trained on the others, her jaw clenching.

Zoro curbed his impulse to retort scathingly back. They could argue later, now was the time for action. He ran beside her towards the others.

"Zoro? How could you get lost?" Chopper asked in astonishment.

"You're like a national treasure. I've never seen anyone mess up directions as badly as you!" Nami added.

He growled as they turned a corner. Magina's hand shook on his arm. Zoro glanced down to see her stumble a step. An odor of blood hung heavily in the air around them.

"Running like this isn't helping you," he grumbled.

"I'm fine!" Magina snapped angrily before her mouth set into a grim line. "But I don't think they are."

Shipwrights' bodies littered the hallways and stairs.

"There are more of them the closer we get. Who could have done all this?" Nami asked.

"I'm sure we'll find that out soon enough," Zoro commented dryly.

All of sudden, Chopper and Nami pulled back, letting him and Magina pull ahead.

"It's right through that door. I'm sure of it! Now, go!"

Zoro dropped Magina's arm and turned his head angrily. "Don't order me around!"

He slashed open the door and met face to face with the enemy, Robin and…

"Luffy?"

…

Black plumes of smoke surrounded her. Every breath seared painfully in her lungs. Fighting four of those…those monsters was too much. Cinders drifted in the air, ignited and swiftly turned into ash. Magina struggled up. The bandages Chopper wrapped her wounds in were ripped to shreds. Nami, was she still alright? She had to protect her. These enemies were far beyond any of their capabilities at the moment.

"Oh, I'm surprised that you can move," the squared-face man said nonchalantly.

She clenched her jaw, unable to come up with a retort. Her knees already trembled in an effort to stay upright. The leopard turned his cold stare her way, his lips curling into a sneer. Magina shivered, dread coursing through her veins.

"So, this is the impertinent fool who believes that her nakama can beat us? Do you still believe it's possible after I've killed them?"

Magina gripped the hilts of her daggers tightly.

"You didn't kill them," she panted.

The searing atmosphere scorched her throat, her lungs. She couldn't sing like that. The ceiling above cracked and popped but Magina heard something else faintly. A lighthearted and cheerful melody was suddenly by her side.

"Nami?" she nearly gagged on the thick smoke.

"She's right. They're not dead."

"You have to admit, Lucci, these pirates are unusually stubborn," the beautiful blonde-haired woman commented as she readjusted her glasses and flicked her hair back.

"Yes, so stubborn that I can't wait to rip their hearts out," the dark feline growled, advancing slowly towards Nami.

Magina clenched her teeth tightly and sprang in between the beast and Nami. _Shink!_ Sparks flew as her daggers clashed with the cats steel-like claws.

"You're extremely foolish to come between me and my prey."

Her arms trembled as if she was fishing with lead nets through a six-hour storm. The roar of the blaze worsened, the thick smoke causing her to pant, her lungs already starved for oxygen. He saw her struggling and mocked her cruelly.

"Blocking me is a wasted effort. Did you forget that there are four of us here? Any one of my companions can kill your unguarded nakama."

Magina's eyes darted to where Nami was desperately trying to shove debris out of the way, searching for Chopper. A shadow moved too quickly toward the bent figure. Nami…she had to protect her! Magina dropped her arms and sprinted to intercept the attacker.

"Soru!"

"Shigan!"

Magina gasped in agony. The cat's claws caught her waist and the square one's finger was buried deeply in her left shoulder. She tried to step back but the two men held her in their grasp. She was like a helpless fish trapped in a net!

"I told you. It's impossible for one person to protect another against four enemies. Now that you're incapacitated, what do you think is going to happen to her?"

"Magina!"

Ah, that was Nami's voice, and she was still okay, just as long as…

"Thorny Road!"

Magina grunted in dismay as a thorny whip wrapped around Nami's body. Nami cried out in pain. Magina tried to reach her but she was held back.

"No! Nami!"

The lady whiplashed the weapon the same instant as an explosion shattered the remaining windows and blew them out into the level below.

"Lucci, if we stay here any longer; the room will be engulfed in flames."

Magina was thrown at a broken wall. The cat licked his claws unhurriedly, eventually shrinking and returning to his man transformation. He smirked at her.

"Yes, the fire will take care of these loose ends for us. We still have one more appointment to keep tonight."

The four attackers jumped out into the night, leaving her alone in the burning wreckage. It was a while before Magina could think to move. Her eyes smarted and she felt them water. The tears washed away the grit and ash so she let herself cry. The rubble beside her shifted. The usual shy yet happy tune dragged painfully.

Chopper! He sounded barely conscious. Magina grit her teeth and forced herself to stand. A wooden crossbeam lay across the doctor, yet he was still attempting to squirm his way out. She took a deep breath, ignoring the pain in her side and shoulder. Magina stood in a wide stance and prepared to brace the beam.

"Ready, set…lift!"

Her arms were about to be torn out of her sockets! Her muscles trembled. Chopper had to hurry or she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. The surrounding atmosphere was gaining temperature. The main fire was probably here then. Leaving now was the only option for their survival…Magina grunted. Was Chopper still trapped?

"Magina…we should go…" Chopper wheezed beside her.

She dropped the beam, nearly following it to the floor. Quickly steadying herself, she glanced around the room. One of Zoro's katana lay abandoned in the middle of the inferno. Iceberg and a shipwright were tied up. Magina took the katana and nodded at Chopper.

"Yeah, but we can't leave them here."

Chopper grunted in agreement. She grabbed one man while Chopper carried one on his back. She staggered toward the window. Chopper wasn't doing much better. Before the flames could catch them, they both leapt out into the cool evening air. Magina skidded against the ground. Chopper collapsed soon after. They were safe. Now, they had to rescue Robin…Magina's eyes settled shut as the roar of the flames faded into cool and healing blackness.

_First, a big apology for the long wait for Chapter 13. Life had to take priority for a bit. Hopefully things will settle down after the holidays… ^_^ Please review! I love reading what you think! Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Stay safe if you're traveling and don't get sick :P (I type when I have a cold already lol) See you for Chapter 14 in 2013! 3_


End file.
